L'Emeraude et Le Dragon
by Sucubei
Summary: UA. Harry est un porteur destiné à épouser un noble, Draco un prince du désert considérer par le peuple du brun comme des barbares. Et Harry déteste Draco. Mais le blond, lui, veut Harry comme compagnon et ce qu'il veut il l'obtient.
1. prologue

LÕemeraude et le Dragon

**L'émeraude et le Dragon**

**Rating: **On commence par un gentil T, pour aller sur du M puis du M au carré lol.

**Pairing:** DMHP

**correctrice:** vif d'or (merciiii)

**Résumé:** UAQuand on est un meirh, un porteur, comme les filles ont doit obéir à son tuteur et rester à sa place. Le fils du Duc orphelin, Harry Potter est peut être un meirh mais il n'en est pas moins homme. Il est arrogant, fier de ses origines et n'a pas l'attention de laisser son destin aux mains de son stupide oncle. Il y a aussi ce peuple étrange, craint et honnis dont leur prince, Draco est si mystérieux. Non, celui-là, Harry ne l'aime pas du tout.

**Mes inspirations: ** Pour ceux qui connaissent, les très bons livres d'héroïque fantaisie: Les aventuriers de la mer de Robin Hobb et L'épée de Vérité de Terry Goodking.

nda: et voilà chose promise, chose dû. Bonne lecture.

oOOo

**Prologue:**

Harry se tenait avec d'autres jeunes filles dans une petite salle confortable. Cependant ces jeunes personnes en tenue d'apparat semblaient toutes anxieuses et blêmes, attendant quelque chose.

Le jeune homme, lui, ne laissait paraître aucun trouble. Il tenait à se comporter comme le digne fils héritier du clan Potter. Bien droit dans sa robe d'un rouge sombre, la couleur de sa famille et serrant sa taille, la ceinture large en cuir noir doté de l'emblème des Potter.

Il était peut être un meirh, un homme capable de porter la vie, rien d'autre qu'une autre sorte de « femelle » à sa race comme dirait certain, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de porter le nom d'une des plus grandes familles noble du peuple civilisé.

La musique qui venait de la salle du trône cessa, signifiant que le début de la Présentation allait commencer.

La Présentation était une cérémonie qui comme son nom l'indiquait, présentait les jeunes femmes et meirh nobles, à présent nubiles, à la cours signalant que les offres de mariage peuvent être reçu.

Une par une, à l'appel de leur noms les jeunes filles sortirent de la salle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Harry était le dernier.

«Prince Harry James Potter, cousin royal, fils du Duc James Robin Potter de Gryffondor et dame Lily Anne Potter, sous la tutelle du seigneur Vernon Dursley et son épouse Pétunia Dursley est présenté à la cour de Poudlard, et à sa majesté Albus Dumbledore. »

Il grimaça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Dursley devaient être nommés pour sa présentation. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais ils n'étaient pas la branche de la famille dont on pouvait se vanter: des bourgeois sans même une goutte de sang magique.

Le jeune homme pris une grande inspiration.

Ses parents seront fiers. De là où ils sont, ils pourront voir leur fils se comporter avec dignité, montrant toute la noblesse de ses origines.

Il sortit et se retrouva en pleine lumière. Il sourit et savoura son moment de gloire.

Il savait qu'il était le meilleur parti présenté ce soir et que chacun le regardait avec intérêt. Alors il avança d'une démarche royale, digne d'un prince.

Les applaudissements furent tonitruants, après tout, il faisait parti de la famille du roi.

Le roi Albus assit sur son trône, lui sourit et hocha la tête dans sa direction. Ses cheveux roux et sa barbe parfaitement taillée, lui conférait un air royal et ses yeux bleus comme le cristal étincelaient.

Harry rejoignit les autres jeune filles et tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que son oncle, Vernon lui fasse de grands signes.

À l'autre bout de la salle, il balançait sa main de gauche à droite de façon grotesque, humiliant Harry qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête dans sa direction. Vernon lui fit alors un geste grossier, comme il aurait appelé un chien pour qu'il s'approche.

Honteux, il fit bonne figure et la tête haute se dirigea vers lui en maudissant la stupide loi qui faisait que le patriarche de la famille la plus proche devenait le tuteur des enfants si leurs parents mourraient. Sans ça, se serait Albus son tuteur. Harry, n'étant pas un « mâle » (et ça reste encore à voir selon son avis), ne serait jamais responsable de lui-même. Aussi tant qu'il n'était pas marié, emportant avec lui son titre et son domaine, il devait obéir à son tuteur même si celui-ci n'était qu'un marchand idiot.

Il traversa la foule, avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Il ne montrerait pas à quel point l'attitude de son oncle, allant contre tous les codes de bienséances des nobles, lui faisait honte.

« Ah, mon garçon tu as pris ton temps. » Déclara Vernon en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme arrivé à sa hauteur. La poigne était ferme et quelque peu menaçante. Harry était sur ses gardes. « Vois-tu, ce cher comte Fudge m'expliquait que la coutume voulait que le père de la jeune personne présenté, l'invite à la première danse. Tu aurais dû me le dire mon garçon. Je dois prendre cette place en tant que tuteur puisque tu n'as pas de père. »

Harry était mortifié. Avec sa tante, ils avaient tout fait pour que ce détail ne lui arrive pas aux oreilles. Pétunia, aussi d'origine noble, connaissait les lois et codes. Ainsi elle savait que danser avec Vernon se serait comme crier : si vous voulez me faire la cours passez par lui.

Une catastrophe, Vernon, cet imbécile, le vendrait au plus offrant sans tenir compte des nombreuses exigences que devait tenir compte le rang d'Harry.

Cependant, refuser maintenant, serait bien pire.

Aussi, il accepta et se retrouva au milieu de la piste, en compagnie de l'homme dans sa robe de velours ocre démodé d'au moins un demi-siècle.

Il valsa, le visage figé, ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment.

Il aperçut dans la foule sa tante, qui discrètement lui fit un regard d'excuse.

À quoi bon renifla intérieurement Harry. C'était trop tard de toute manière.

Après la danse, Vernon s'empressa au buffet suivit de plusieurs nobles, sans doute pour parler mariage et dot.

Accablé, Harry se retira vers un coin de la salle et avisant sa servante, Hermione, lui fit signe de venir. Elle se mit légèrement derrière lui, après lui avoir tendu une coupe de vin.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète en chuchotant. La tête baissé, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'elle parlait tant elle bougeait à peine ses lèvres.

« Non, comment ça pourrait aller? Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de réparer la bourde de mon goret d'oncle. »

Son regard se tourna vers la place où se tenait le peuple du désert. Facilement reconnaissable dans leur vêtements étranges : des voiles cachant l'ensemble de leur corps.

Pour cacher leurs corps verruqueux, pensa Harry avec dégout.

Tout le monde savait que ces barbares, sauvages illettrés et sans éducation, était laids comme des gargouilles, avec une peau écailleuses comme celle d'un serpent.

Les Serpentard, s'était bien comme ça qu'il se nommait après tout.

Inconsciemment son visage se tourna vers une silhouette familière. Celle du prince Draco, de Serpentard.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais, à proprement parlé, vu son visage (encore heureux, il en aurait fait des cauchemars), Harry ne pouvait oublier ce port altier arrogant, cette silhouette grande et élancé, ainsi que l'anneau d'or surmonté d'un cobra sur sa tête.

Ils discutaient entre eux, et seul quelque rare téméraires leur adressaient la parole.

Ils venaient pour une histoire de routes et de marchandises, c'était tout ce que savait Harry.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à ce barbare? Cinq ans au moins.

Pourtant, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Il sourit quand il vit Cho Chang, en compagnie des jeunes filles qui regardaient les Serpentard avec horreurs et craintes, mêlées à une certaine fascination.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. » Marmonna-t-il.

Il donna son verre à Hermione et d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le prince de Serpentard.

Tout le monde allait admirer son courage. Il verrait qu'il n'est pas aisé de dompter un Potter.

Et puis, il prendrait grand plaisir à humilier Draco Malfoy.

« Prince Draco. » Dit-il d'une voix ironique mais avec un charmant sourire.

Les yeux gris du Serpentard, seul partie visible de son anatomie, se tournèrent vers lui. Si des yeux pouvaient sourire, les siens le faisaient aisément.

« Seigneur Harry. Vous venez me saluer, comme c'est gentil à vous. » Il contrôlait parfaitement les modulations de sa voix grave et son sarcasme fut perçu seulement par le brun.

« Je vais faire mieux, je vais vous inviter à danser. » Déclara Harry en relevant fièrement le menton.

Si Draco fut surpris, il ne le montra pas.

« Serait-ce un défi ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Et vous n'êtes pas effrayé ? »

« Vous le souhaiterez ? »

Il hésita. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Cependant Harry ne lui laissa aucun choix. Il lui agrippa le bras, et se contre fichant du raidissement du Serpentard, l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

Il entendit les halètements de la cour, et le cœur battant la chamade, Harry se mit en face du prince des serpents.

Tout le monde les regardait, certain couples avaient même arrêté de danser et le brun buvait du petit lait.

La musique cessa et les musiciens entamèrent le morceau suivant.

Le chant du phœnix.

Une danse traditionnelle, pour les amoureux, particulièrement difficile.

Maintenant, Harry allait voir si Draco serait à la hauteur.

Ils commencèrent alors à danser.

Un pas sur le côté, les bras se rejoignent, on tourne...

Draco trébucha légèrement et avec maladresse tentait de suivre le rythme. Il n'avait guère les occasions de pratiquer les danses de Poudlard et était plus à l'aise lors d'un duel que pendant un bal.

Aussi, il finit par marcher sur le pied du brun.

Mortifié, le prince des Serpentard fit mine de partir. Mais encore une fois, Harry le retint en lui agrippant le poignet.

Les yeux acier plongèrent alors dans l'océan émeraude et plus rien d'autre compta.

Soudain parfaitement détendu, il prit à son tour la main du brun et ils recommencèrent à danser.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils tournoyèrent en rythme, parfaitement en harmonie. Plus rien n'avait de sens, seulement la danse.

Car après tout le chant du phœnix était un prétexte aux couples et jeunes gens de se lover les uns contre les autres.

Le tissu de leurs tuniques se frôlait, leurs corps bougeaient ensemble sensuellement, se frôlant. Draco fit tourner Harry, le tirait vers lui tandis que le brun le fuyait pour ensuite se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Les cheveux ébène voletaient autour de son visage rayonnant et Draco fut comme hypnotisé.

La musique cessa enfin, les laissant haletant. Sous les applaudissements ils se firent chacun la révérence.

Revenu sur terre, troublé, cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui battit en retraite.

Il savait que la danse avait toujours été le point faible de Draco, mais là, il pouvait dire que le serpent avait été un partenaire parfait. Il avait suivit le brun quand il accéléra le rythme des pas malgré leur complexité et fut son égal en audace.

Lui qui pensait le ridiculiser. Il souffla.

C'était aussi bien. Maintenant, chacun savait qu'Harry Potter ne craignait pas ces barbares. Ils allaient réfléchir à deux fois avant de le demander en mariage.

Le prince Draco rejoint les siens, et écouta à moitié les félicitations pour cette danse parfaite. Il ne quitta plus des yeux le brun de la soirée.

...

Fin du prologue

**et voilà, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot! Et jetez un oeil sur mon blog, il se pourrait que je mette un extrait du chap 1 héhé.**

**bisous**

**sucub'**


	2. chapitre 1

**L'émeraude et le Dragon**

**Rating: **On commence par un gentil T, pour aller sur du M puis du M au carré lol.

**Pairing:** DMHP

**correctrice:** vif d'or (merciiii)

**Résumé:** UAQuand on est un meirh, un porteur, comme les filles ont doit obéir à son tuteur et rester à sa place. Le fils du Duc, orphelin, Harry Potter est peut être un meirh mais il n'en est pas moins homme. Il est arrogant, fier de ses origines et n'a pas l'attention de laisser son destin aux mains de son stupide oncle. Il y a aussi ce peuple étrange, craint et honnis dont leur prince, Draco est si mystérieux. Non, celui-là, Harry ne l'aime pas du tout.

**nda: **waaaaaaa merci pour toutes vos reviews! ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce prologue vous ai plu.

Le chapitre 1 est peut être un peu ennuyeux. Je met en place les bases, et prépare l'action. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès le chap 2 ça bougera plus.

Maintenant je vais essayer de répondre aux mieux à a vos questions.

**Pourquoi tout le monde croit que les serpentards sont moches? Ou plutôt pourquoi se cachent-il sur leur vêtement?**

Parce qu'ils sont VRAIMENT très moches.

Meuh non, faites pas cette têtes je blaguai. Bien sûr qu'ils sont normaux sous leur voiles. Mais j'aime bien le mystère que fait naître leur tenue. Et promis en me lisant vous aurez une explication sur ces vêtements. Et vous pouvez facilement deviner une des raisons.

**Le caractère d'Harry (Martha des aventuriers de la mer)**

Ohh là! Doucement! Pas d'inquiétude je n'ai pas fait une Martha bis. Même si j'aime ce personnage et je ne me cache pas de m'en être inspiré mais j'ai construit Harry sur un autre schéma.

Harry est pour commencer remarquablement intelligent. Son attitude correspond à un jeune homme **noble** qui a le malheur de naître avec une caractéristique qui lui enlève beaucoup de ses droits. Ses parents ne sont plus là pour le protéger et malgré l'aide de Pétunia, il ne peut s'en sortir que seul. Je vais petit à petit vous familiariser avec les codes des nobles et vous comprendrez mieux le comportement d'Harry par rapport au monde dans lequel il vit.

Et oui, désolé, il ressemble plus à un Draco Malfoy de JKR qu'au petit brun que nous connaissons. C'était Justement ça qui me plaisait. Si peut vous rassurer, vous verrez qu'il reste assez tête brûlée par contre. J'ai voulu en faire un personnage fort par rapport à son physique plus fragile.

Draco ne sera pas en reste. Niark

**Mes inspirations**

C'est drôle les réactions provoqués par cela. Certain ont sauté de joie tandis que d'autres se méfie.

Bien, non je ne refais pas du Hobb ou du Terry Goodkind. Je n'en ai pas la prétention, et je n'ai pas le niveau pour rivaliser. Mon histoire ne correspond à aucune des leurs. Je voulais simplement être honnête car pour créer cet univers je me suis aidé de certains détails que les fans reconnaîtront. voilà

**Tom Riddle va t'il apparaître?**

Bien sûr. J'en ai fait un personnage ambigu, sombre et très important. Il apparaît dès ce chapitre.

**Combien de chapitre y aura-t'il?**

Dans les alentours de 20.

**Relation Harry/Dursley**

Harry est les Dursley... Je ne vais rien dire sur le sujet. Le chap 2 répondra de toutes manières à vos questions.

**Hermione**

Idem.

**Caractère Draco**

Mon personnage préféré. Vous verrez bien, je garde le mystère sur lui. Vous apprendrez à le connaître en lisant.

En plus, dîtes vous qu'il n'y aura aucune descriptions physique avant qu'Harry ne le voit sans ses voiles. Vous devrez vous contenter de le fantasmer. Niark (avec mes dessins sur mon blog, ainsi que me connaissant vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous dire que c'est une bombe)

**Le mariage de Draco et Harry**

Patience! Harry ne pense pas du tout qu'il pourrait se marier à un serpentard. Vous verrez pourquoi.

Donc c'est sur, ils vont se mariez mais je vous laisse le soin de découvrir comment.

**La question qui fâche, les délais :**

Heuuuuuuu... j'essaierai de mettre au moins un chap par mois. -- voir plus.

**Mes autres fics...**

Bouh... je sais pas. Vraiment pas. En plus pour escorte boy, je n'ai plus trop de contact avec zoomalfoy qui a l'air très occupée. Pardon. Je vais y réfléchir, promis.

**Réponse spécial pour Pénélope**

Je constate qu'on a les mêmes lectures lol. Ecoute, je suis toute ouïe pour tes idées et prête à y réfléchir. Mais si elles sont bonnes, pourquoi ne te lances-tu pas toi?

J'aimerai bcp en savoir plus. (envois moi un mail)

Gros bisous à tlm

Sucub'

**Chapitre 1 : Meirh et Prince nomade**

**Harry ( 0 ans)**

**Gryffondor**

Dans la demeure du Duc de Gryffondor tout le monde s'agitait. Les serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens, les gardes étaient nerveux face à tout ce remue ménage, les chevaux s'agitaient dans les écuries...

James Potter marchait en long et en large sous le regard amusé d'un homme, entièrement voilé dont les yeux bleu outre-mer ne quittaient pas le duc.

« Ce n'est pas normal que ça prenne autant de temps, Sirius. » Déclara James en se tournant vers le nomade.

Échevelé, les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, James retira sa cape d'été et la balança au sol.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, mon ami. Ton épouse est une femme à la volonté inébranlable... »

Un cri féminin mêlé à quelques injures grossières fit sursauter les deux hommes.

«... Avec une voix qui porte loin. Je suis sûr qu'elle te donnera un beau garçon. » finit Sirius.

Une servante entra par la porte arrière. Et faisant un détour pour éviter le nomade, un Serpentard honnis à ses yeux, elle alla poser un plateau sur une table basse. Elle versa dans deux coupes du vin et après une révérence se hâta de partir. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi son maître s'obstinait à garder près de lui un Serpentard, leur ennemi naturel. Des monstres qui se nourrissaient de chair humaine.

« Cela fait près de dix ans que je demeure auprès de toi, mais tes serviteurs me craignent toujours. » S'amusa Sirius. « Incroyable, j'ai dû culbuter plusieurs de tes servantes et malgré tout, ils sont toujours persuadés que mon corps est couvert d'écailles et de protubérances immondes. »

« Les vieilles histoires de bonnes femmes ont la dent dure. » Railla James en buvant un verre.

Bien qu'il devait avouer qu'avant de rencontrer Sirius il pensait pareil. Il avait mené de nombreuses batailles contre Serpentard. C'était pendant l'une d'elles qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il avait 19 ans.

Après avoir vu continuer de se battre un tel combattant malgré la cause perdu et ces multiples blessures, admiratif, le duc ordonna qu'on le capture. Il le fit soigner et sauva ainsi sa vie.

Le nomade endetté à James, resta à ses côtés, s'autoproclamant son garde du corps. Petit à petit une forte amitié lia les deux hommes.

Un pleur de bébé retentit et laissant tomber son verre sur le carrelage, James se précipita dans la chambre.

Là, sa femme allongée sur le lit à baldaquin, le visage pâle, des cernes d'épuisement sous ses yeux, ses cheveux formant une corolle rubis sur l'oreiller, lui sourit. Dans ses bras, un petit poupon enveloppé dans une serviette blanche pleurait.

Un grand sourire niais aux lèvres le duc se rapprocha.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son épouse, il prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le leva devant ses yeux le regardant fasciné, s'agiter et pleurer.

Puis, rencontrant le regard de son père, son petit visage rougis par les larmes, se calma pour une petite moue.

« Il est parfait. » Déclara-t-il.

« Je t'ai donné un fils. » Soupira Lily, soulagée et heureuse. À cause de son statue moins noble que son époux, on lui aurait reproché très certainement de ne pas être capable de concevoir un héritier digne de son nom.

James retira la serviette qui entourait son enfant. Il inspecta son petit corps, cinq petits doigts à chaque main, cinq petits doigts de pied à ses deux 'petons'.Il restait un dernier test, le plus important. Il fit signe à la sage femme de s'approcher.

Madame Pomfresh qui était restée à l'écart, après une révérence prit l'enfant des bras de James et l'amena sur une table haute. Là, elle posa une pierre grise, ronde et plate sur le ventre du nourrisson et attendit.

La pierre devint verte.

« Il a la magie qui guérit. »

James hocha la tête. « Comme sa mère. »

La pierre devint rouge.

« Il a la magie de combat. »

« Comme son père. » S'exclama Lily ravie.

Plusieurs autres couleurs vibrèrent dans la pierre dont l'or. Laissant la sage femme abasourdit. « Je n'ai jamais vue autant de magie dans un être. »

La pierre finit par briller d'un rose pâle. Pomfresh demeura silencieuse. Elle ignorait comment la nouvelle serait prise. « Il est un porteur. C'est un meirh. »

« QUOI ? » James se releva. « Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, monseigneur. »

La déception était lisible sur le visage du Duc et Lily sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle regarda son époux mettre dehors la sage femme, et prendre son fils dans ses bras l'observant avec un tout autre regard.

« Mon amour, je...je... suis désolé. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Surpris James se tourna vers son épouse. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je... je t'ai déçu. S'il te plaît, je t'en pris, ... c'est notre bébé. » Epuisée, étourdie et angoissée Lily était incohérente.

Le duc s'empressa de rassurer son épouse. «Lily, tu te méprends. Je ne suis pas déçu, comment le pourrais-je, tu m'as donné un bébé magnifique. » Il calla le nourrisson dans ses bras, celui-ci bailla en agitant légèrement ses petits bras.

« Mais... »

« Je suis inquiet pour notre fils et ce à quoi il devra faire face. »

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**6 ans plus tard. **

**Draco- Huit ans**

**Désert des Serpentard**

Installé derrière son père, Draco ne ressentait aucune peur bien que le cheval qu'ils montaient soit lancé au grand galop. Ils parcouraient les dunes de sables rouges ocre, alors que le soleil était à peine levé.

Plus tard, il ferait bien trop chaud en cette saison pour faire courir leur monture à cette vitesse.

Draco agrippait les vêtements de son père, son visage figé d'un grand sourire caché sous le foulard bleu qui protégeait son visage.

Ils étaient en guerre, aussi, Lucius partait très souvent et ils n'avaient guère d'occasions de passer du temps ensemble. Aussi, les rares moments qu'ils partageaient leurs étaient aussi précieux que l'eau, denrée rare dans le désert.

Lucius ralentit sa monture et sourit quand il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait.

« Regarde mon fils. » Dit-il en indiquant une dune plus grosse que les autres.

Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son père voulait lui montrer quand la dune se mit à se mouvoir créant des vagues dans le sable. Fasciné il vit alors apparaître des écailles vertes foncées brillantes tandis qu'un corps reptilien se déplacait.

Il retint sa respiration quand un énorme œil émeraude le transperça de son regard. L'œil cligna et une tête triangulaire grosse comme un cheval sortit légèrement du sable avant de s'y enfoncer à nouveau.

Quand le serpent commença à partir, Draco se détendit.

« C'est un basilique Draco, un dragon du désert. Je l'ai aperçut hier sur le chemin du retour avec mes guerriers. Je voulais que tu saches faire la différence entre une dune de sable est un nid de basilique » Expliqua son père.

L'excitation de l'enfant augmenta, et c'est avec un respect et une crainte renouvelée qu'il observa le serpent géant s'éloigner d'eux. Lors de ses 16 ans, il devrait, comme tous les futurs rois ou reine, partir chasser et tuer une de ses créatures et ramener un de ses crochets. Les basiliques étaient les protecteurs du désert et son peuple leur vouait un véritable culte.

Pour devenir roi des Serpentard, il fallait être un « dragon du désert ». Et ainsi, pour gagner ce titre, Draco devait affronter seul un de ces dieux vivants.

Il se tourna vers son père pour voir le crochet gros comme son poignet qui pendait à son cou. Son cœur se gonfla d'admiration et de respect envers son géniteur.

« Père, je croyais que d'un regard le basilique pouvait tuer. » N'avait-il pas, il y a un instant partagé justement un regard avec le serpent ?

« C'est vrai. Mais seulement quand ils chassent. À ce moment-là, la crête qui entoure sa tête devient rouge. Et mon fils, si habituellement il ne s'en prend pas à nos hommes, je te conseille vivement de ne pas te mettre sur son chemin. Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaux rester sur le côté, immobile, mettre les lunettes de Nonvu, qui nous protègent de leurs regards mortels, et attendre qu'ils s'éloignent. »

Le petit blond hocha vivement la tête.

« Il est temps de rentrer. Narcissa doit s'impatienter. » Déclara Lucius en faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Campement du clan Dragon,**

**Serpentard**

Draco buvait dans une coupelle en écoutant silencieusement ses parents.

Assis sur des coussins autour d'une table basse ronde, la famille, débarrassée de leur voile, déjeunait. Il y avait du vin, un rôti de lièvre dans une sauce faite avec de nombreuses épices, du pain et en dessert des coupes de fruits frais.

La belle Narcissa, reine des Serpentard, mordit à pleine dent une cuisse du lièvre. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient nattés en un chignon élégant décoré de quelques pierres précieuses.

Elle était heureuse des nouvelles que son mari apportait. Des nouvelles de paix, le roi Albus semblaient avoir compris que jamais les serpents se soumettraient à leur soif de conquête.

Là ou le soit-disant peuple civilisé pensait trouver, en les attaquant, des barbares stupides qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à assujettir, il s'était retrouvé face à une armée de guerriers redoutables sur un terrain hostile qui leur était inconnu. Les batailles furent de véritable massacres dans lesquelles aucun des deux peuples ne voulaient s'avouer vaincu.

La guerre avait commencé déjà depuis plusieurs décennies quand Narcissa était née, il était bien temps d'y mettre fin.

« Donc Albus est prêt à signer un traité ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible.»

« Possible oui, mais très difficilement. La moindre étincelle et tout ce pourquoi Albus et moi nous nous sommes battu peut partir en fumée. Nos deux peuples se vouent une aversion féroce et cela prendra des années avant que les esprits commencent à changer. Je me méfie aussi de ceux qui ont fait leur 'gras' sur cette guerre et qui verront sa fin comme celle de leurs affaires. Non, Narcissa c'est loin d'être gagné. »

« Albus a-t-il une fille ? » Demanda la reine après avoir réfléchit.

« Non, du moins pas encore. Il a deux fils, Godric l'héritier et Akkarin, le sorcier. »

« Aucun est un meirh ? »

« Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as parlé, mon époux, de haine respective de nos deux camps. Un beau mariage aurait créé une alliance solide et qui nous aurait peut-être permis d'apprendre à nous comprendre même si les mentalités ne changent pas si facilement. »

Draco releva la tête avec un air de pur horreur sur son visage. « Je veux pas me marier avec un de ces stupides Gryffondor ! »

Lucius éclata de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. « Mon fils, tu apprendras en tant que futur roi que tu te dois de faire des sacrifices pour le bien de tous. Et ta mère à souligner un point important, nous devons apprendre à mieux nous comprendre. C'est pourquoi tu vas aller à Poudlard étudier pendant une année. »

« Pardon ?! » s'écrièrent Narcissa et Draco en même temps.

« C'est arrangé avec Albus, quand Draco aura 11 ans il ira au château de Poudlard et recevra la même éducation qu'un prince de chez eux. Godric, lui-même, ira à Serpentard, dans notre campement. Et étant plus âgé il sera traité comme l'un de nos guerriers-chasseurs. »

« Tu es certain que... »

« J'ai rencontré Godric, et ce jeune homme me plait même s'il fait partie de ses chiens de Gryffondor. Il est intelligent et surtout il est un homme de parole. Il est celui qui a fait un premier pas vers nous pour cesser ses affrontements. Et cet échange est son idée. J'amènerai Draco à Poudlard tandis qu'il repartira avec moi. »

« Je vois, chaque prince sera otage en quelque sorte pour veiller à ce que chacun respecte ses engagements. L'idée est plutôt bonne, même si je n'ai guère confiance en eux. »

Draco, lui se sentait prêt à exploser. Personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'IL voulait. Et il ne voulait PAS partir une année dans un pays inconnu et ennemi.

« J'irai pas. » Marmonna-t-il en serrant ses poings sous la table.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire part de son avis à ses parents, un homme entra dans leur tente.

« Mon roi, votre belle-sœur, chef du clan serpent, Bellatrix Jedusor vient d'arriver accompagné de son fils, Tom Jedusor... il ... il a tué un basilique et porte le crochet sur sa poitrine. »

Lucius et Narcissa se relevèrent en même temps, blêmes. Ils sortirent de la tente, escortés du guerrier.

Draco les suivit, curieux de ce qui allait se passer.

Dehors l'agitation était à son comble. Au milieu de la foule, en compagnie de 7 guerriers en vert, Bellatrix et son fils en noir, se tenaient fièrement sur leur monture.

La femme avait retiré son voile, montrant son beau visage. Aussi brune que sa sœur était blonde, Bellatrix ne leur avait jamais pardonné que le roi Lucius ait préférée Narcissa à elle, l'aînée.

En voyant arriver le couple royal, son visage se tordit d'un rictus un peu fou. « Mon Seigneur. » Fit-elle à Lucius. « Cissa. »

« Bella. » Répondit Narcissa assez froidement.

Le roi, lui sondait le jeune homme à ses côtés. On ne pouvait voir de lui que ses yeux grenat. Tom en plus d'être très beau, grand et fort était doté d'une grande intelligence. Seulement, le même mal qui rongeait sa mère l'habitait. Sauf que la folie chez lui était plus contrôlée et ainsi bien plus dangereuse.

Draco légèrement en retrait échangea un regard avec son cousin.

Bien avant que le prince naisse, le roi Lucius devait se marier. Normalement cela aurait dû être avec Bellatrix Black, première fille du chef du clan serpent. Et si la brune aimait à la folie le jeune roi, celui-ci tomba profondément amoureux de la plus jeune des sœurs Black, Narcissa. Et ce fut elle qui devint son épouse.

La fureur de Bella fut grande. La rumeur raconte qu'elle complota contre son père dont la mort reste mystérieuse, et se maria avec un de leur plus grands et féroce guerrier, Drizzt Jedusor dont elle prit le nom.

Alors que la couche de Narcissa semblait stérile, Bellatrix tomba enceinte dès les premiers mois de son mariage. Savourant le malheur de sa sœur, elle vit cela comme un signe que cela aurait dû être elle la reine légitime.

Durant de nombreuses années, elle ne cessa de sous-entendre que son fils, Tom, était né pour être roi. Et beaucoup, se rangèrent de son côté. Car si Lucius ne possédait pas de descendant direct ce serait en effet, Tom qui deviendrait roi.

Narcissa, désespérée de ne pas tomber enceinte, supplia de l'aide au chaman Severus Rogue. Celui-ci, accepta à la condition que son enfant devienne son apprenti. Elle ne put refuser surtout que c'était un grand honneur. Alors il lui donna une potion qu'elle dût prendre à chaque repas avec un régime très stricte.

Un an plus tard, Draco était né.

Et les Serpentard s'en réjouirent, sauf bien entendu Bellatrix.

Aujourd'hui, en compagnie de son fils, la menace qu'elle venait d'établir était clair. Si Draco échouait dans sa quête, ou mourrait, Tom Jedusor deviendrait roi.

Et bien que le prince ne soit qu'un jeune enfant, il avait instinctivement conscience que son cousin serait sans aucun doute un de ses plus dangereux ennemies.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Gryffondor**

**Harry (5 ans)**

Le marché installé sur la rue principale de la capitale, attirait la foule. Leurs stands colorés, et leurs marchandises à porté de toutes les bourses, fourrures, soie, pains, viandes, poissons, pâtisseries, bijoux, casseroles, armes, potion, artefact... faisaient vivre la rue. Le marché de Pré-au-lard était le plus grand connu. On pouvait y trouver de tout.

Assis devant le cheval de son père, collé contre celui-ci, Harry regardait avec curiosité tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il sursauta quand un gros marchand moustachu cria que ses pommes étaient les plus belles et les plus juteuses.

James en acheta une pour son garçon et avec son poignard l'éplucha et la coupa en quatre. Harry mangea avec plaisir le fruit délicieux.

Son père était le plus beau et le plus fort du monde. Il avait la plus belle épée et la plus belle cape !

Ils arrivèrent dans une place où sur une estrade des gens enchaînés se tenaient en baissant la tête. Il y avait un vieillard, deux hommes, un d'âge mûr, l'autre assez jeune, une femme et une petite fille. Ils paraissaient épuisés et affamés.

Un homme dans un pourpoint mauve de mauvais goût, maquillé outrageusement, un fouet à sa ceinture, cria d'une voix rauque métallique pour attirer l'attention.

« Peuple civilisé, honnêtes gens, voilà pour vous servir, de bons esclaves tout frais. J'ai reçu cette cargaison ce matin même, et vous savez que moi, Don Puelgo, suis exigeant quant à ma marchandise. Tout cela pour vous, mes dames et mes seigneurs. »

Il s'approcha du vieillard. « Celui-ci vient des terres du nord, inoffensif, parfait pour être un tuteur, où s'occuper d'une bibliothèque... Il est doué en calcul et sait lire et écrire... »

Harry lui ne regardait que la petite fille qui devait avoir son âge. Ses cheveux châtains touffu avait sérieusement besoin d'un coup de peigne, sa peau était sale et noircit, sa robe n'était qu'un chiffon d'une couleur indéfinissable. Ses yeux marron brillaient d'intelligence sur son petit visage sale.

Elle remarqua Harry et répondit légèrement au sourire que le petit garçon lui faisait.

« Papa pourquoi la petite fille est enchaînée ? »

« C'est ignoble, la pauvre enfant doit avoir ton âge. Tu vois Harry, il n'y rien de plus abominable que de réduire quelqu'un sans raison en esclavage. Alors une petite fille. »

James bouillonnait, l'esclavage en Gryffondor était à peine toléré. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les marchands d'esclave de passer dans leur ville de temps à autre.

Harry ne quittait pas la petite fille des yeux. Elle semblait avoir si faim.

« On peut la prendre à la maison papa ? »Demanda le petit garçon.

« Harry, je ne vais pas acheter une esclave. »

« Mais... elle pourrait être ma sœur. Je veux bien partager ma chambre. S'il te plaît. »

James bien que peu enclin à devoir parler et marchander avec ce genre d'individu, obtempéra. La pauvre gosse serait bien mieux lotie dans leur famille qu'ailleurs après tout.

Il descendit de son cheval et ordonna au garde qui les escortait de rester auprès d'Harry.

Il s'approcha de l'estrade et s'adressa directement au marchand d'esclave. « Combien pour la gamine ? »

L'esclavagiste sourit de toutes ses dents jaunis et ses petits yeux noir étincelèrent. « Oh, excellent choix mon seigneur. Elle est jeune et vous pourriez l'éduquer à votre goût. Elle n'est pas très jolie, et ses dents son trop en avant mais vous êtes d'accord que sa jeunesse compense largement ce fait. »

Il recula devant le regard noir du lord. James ne cacha pas son air dégoûté. « Répondez seulement à ma question. »

«Deux gallions. » Bredouilla le marchand.

James lui tendit. Puelgo fit signe à ses hommes de défaire les chaînes de l'enfant. Ils lui mirent une laisse qu'ils tendirent au lord. James serrant les dents, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder la petite fille effrayée qui n'osait lever les yeux vers lui.

Méprisant la laisse, il prit la fillette dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiètes pas petite. Plus personne ne te blessera. Je te le promets. »

Deux fins bras, passèrent autour du cou du lord qui repartit en direction de son fils. Il grimaça, la fillette était trop légère. Il faudrait qu'elle voie Pomfresh et aussi qu'elle prenne un bain.

Elle trembla quand il l'installa sur le cheval à côté de son fils.

Comprenant qu'elle avait peur, Harry lui prit la main.

Ils firent ce que seul deux jeunes enfants savent faire : ils se sourirent et devinrent aussitôt amis. Une amitié qui serait éternelle.

À suivre

**Bon, on commence soft, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il fallait bien mettre les bases. **

**une petite review... chibi eyes **

**bisous et j'espère que ceux qui sont en vacances s'amusent. **


	3. Chapter 2

**L'émeraude et le Dragon**

**Rating: **On commence par un gentil T, pour aller sur du M puis du M au carré lol.

**Pairing:** DMHP

**correctrice:** vif d'or (merciiii)

**Résumé:** UAQuand on est un meirh, un porteur, comme les filles ont doit obéir à son tuteur et rester à sa place. Le fils du Duc, orphelin, Harry Potter est peut être un meirh mais il n'en est pas moins homme. Il est arrogant, fier de ses origines et n'a pas l'attention de laisser son destin aux mains de son stupide oncle. Il y a aussi ce peuple étrange, craint et honnis dont leur prince, Draco est si mystérieux. Non, celui-là, Harry ne l'aime pas du tout.

**nda: **

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre! Il en a eu des aventures, je l'avait fini une fois et à cause d'un bug entièrement effacé. Puis quand je l'ai réécrit j'ai décidé d'ajouter des scènes qui aurait dû composer un autre chapitre. J'en avais un peu marre, je me suis dit comme ça au chapitre suivant, enfin la première rencontre du prince du désert et de son futur époux^^. Ce chapitre était franchement difficile à écrire, et j'espère m'en être assez bien sorti.

Juste avant de répondre à vos questions, j'ai reçu de reviews et des mails inquiets de personnes pensant que j'ai encore disparu: mais noooon! pas du tout! Alors si vous trouvez l'attente trop longue venez sur mon blog : **Blood is better with sugar **(adresse sur mon profil). Je ne me fais pas que de la pub lol. Vous verrez qu'en plus de donnez des chapitres inédits, des extraits de mes fics avant publication, … je donne de mes nouvelles et vous dis sur quoi je travaille et où j'en suis. En plus, si vous me posez des questions, j'essaye de répondre rapidement et directement. Bref, avec ce blog en plus de montrer mes illustrations, j'essaye d'avoir un vrai contact avec mes lecteurs. Donc si vous voulez des infos de première main, venez voir!

Alors les questions:

**Q: Dommage que Robin Hobb est interdit les fanfics sur son univers…**

R:? elle a vraiment fait ça! mais c'est nuls. Si j'étais un écrivain réputée, je serais super contente qu'on reprenne mes personnages ainsi. C'est pas comme ci on gagnait de l'argent par exemple sur le dos de JKR en lui empruntant ces perso et son univers. J'avoues ne pas comprendre sa pensée, et si c'est vrai, elle baisse dans mon estime.

**Q: quel âge à Draco par rapport à Harry.**

R: Il a trois ans de plus que le brun.

**Q: As-tu lu les aventuriers de la mère? Le peuples du désert ressemble….**

R: Dis-donc, on ne lit pas mes nda! (bon, moi aussi quand je lis une fic, en général je saute directement au chapitre et après je lis parfois les nda mdr) Oui, puisque c'est une source de mon inspiration. Mais j'en ai peut être pas le droit (référence à la première question).

**Q:Tu préfères les Harry soumis comme nous!**

R: hem, 4 fics Drarry avec à chaque fois Draco Seme, … on va dire que oui! mdr. Mais ça me dérange pas de lire des fics où c'est les contraire, même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. (les fics de Gody avec un Harry seme sont super!)

**Q:Ton Draco est trop hot, dans le campements les mâles se rafraichissent mutuellement?**

R: ahana, je serais bien intéressé à savoir ce que tu imagines par là! Sache aussi que Draco est TOUJOURS hot!

**Q: Le personnage de Drizzt Jedusor a été inspiré par Drizzt Do'Urden, drow connu dans le monde de la fantasy**

R: Je lui ai juste piqué le nom! Sinon, ils n'ont rien avoir. ^^

**Q: J'espère que ton Harry ne perdra pas son fort caractère!**

R: Oh que non. (ricane méchamment)

**Q: J'ai pas compris la chronologie de tes deux premiers chapitre:**

R: Pas de prob, le prologue à lieux quand Harry à 16 ans et au 1er Chapitre on retourne en arrière à la naissance d'Harry. On va continuer jusqu'au chapitre 4 où on arrivera à l'époque du prologue, c'est à dire juste avant le bal ;-). Et Tom est un plus vieux que les deux héros, il a 16 ans dans le chap1 (voir en dessous).

**Q: La femme esclave est-elle la mère d'Hermione? Pourquoi James ne l'a-t-il pas acheté?**

R: Non, Hermione est orpheline. Elle n'a jamais connu ses parents. James ne peux pas acheter tous les esclaves pour les libérer hélas. Il peut juste faire en sorte qu'à Gryffondor cela ne soit pas permis.

Bonne lecture

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

PERSONNAGES:

**Peuple Civilisé:**

**Albus Dumbledore: **Roi du pays Civilisé. Très conservateur, il a des difficultés parfois à comprendre ses fils.

**Godric Dumbledore: **Heritier du royaume, fils de la première épouse d'Albus morte d'une grave fièvre. Contrairement à son père, il est progressiste. Il est l'instigateur de la paix avec les Serpentards.

**Akkarin Dumbledore: **Fils de la seconde épousé d'Albus. Délaissé par son père, il est très proche du duc Potter qu'il admire beaucoup.

**James Potter: **Duc de Gryffondor, général des armés du roi. Une légende pour le peuple, en tant que combattant, commandant et parce qu'il est réputé pour son sens de la justice. Il est plus populaire que le roi lui même.

**Lili Potter:**Duchesse de Gryffondor, épouse de James. Elle a été une grande guérisseuses avant de se marier au Duc avec qui il a eu un enfant.

**Harry Potter: **(âgé de 6 ans dans ce chapitre), fils du duc de Gryffondor, il est un meirh et ne pourra pas ainsi hériter du titre.

**Peuple du Desert:**

**Lucius Malfoy:** Roi guerrier de Serpentard. Il a tissé des liens d'amitié avec Godric et espère la paix entre leurs deux peuples.

**Narcissa Malfoy:**Reine de Serpentard. Epouse dévouée et de bon conseille.

**Draco Malfoy:**(âgé de 9 ans dans ce chap) Prince guerrier de Serpentard. Il va devoir à ses 11 ans se rendre à Poudlard, la demeure du roi Albus. Il n'est pas très heureux de cela.

**Bellatrix Jedusor: **Soeur de Narcissa, chef de clan. Elle aimerait voir son fils devenir le roi de Serpentard. Contre la paix avec le Pays Civilisé.

**Drizzt Jedusor:**Epoux décédé de Bellatrix.

**Tom Jedusor: **(âgé de 17 ans à cette époque du chp) Fils de Bellatrix, personnage trouble dont on ignore les réelles attentions.

**Severus Snape: **Chaman de Serpentard, ami de Lucius et un des maîtres de Draco.

LEXIQUE:

**Meirh: **homme capable de tomber enceinte. Ils sont reconnaissables par un physique plus faible et féminin. Tous les meirhs sont dotés de magie.

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

**Chapitre 2: L'épreuve de Persée**

Tapi dans l'ombre, assis le dos contre un mur à une place stratégique, Sirius observait discrètement les clients dans une taverne enfumée. Le bruit y était assourdissant et l'air électrique. La population des terres de Griffondor étaient toujours sous le choc de l'assassinat du duc ainsi que de son épouse.

« C'sont c'est foutus Serpentards qu'ont fait l'coup ! C'est moi qui l'dit ! » Grogna un ivrogne en levant sa chope de bière qu'il renversa à moitié sur lui avant d'atteindre ses lèvres.

Le gens autour de lui acquiescèrent. Si ordinairement les paroles de ce pochard notoire devaient être ignorées, en ces jours dramatiques ses dires devenaient l'écho d'une vérité authentique voir magique. Il faudrait peu de chose pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

Le Duc Potter avait toujours été très populaire, allant jusqu'à faire de l'ombre à son propre demi-frère, le roi Albus. James Potter, Héros de guerre, homme de pouvoir qui avait toujours su rendre ses terres fertiles et prospères. Sa mort était tragique et son peuple réclamait vengeance.

Néanmoins rien n'était comparable à la tempête de colère et de désespoir régnant dans le cœur de Sirius. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette dans lequel marinait un ragoût de lièvres qui sentait pourtant délicieusement bon. Mais même la bière plutôt bonne de la taverne n'aurait aucune saveur dans sa bouche.

Il y avait un goût infect sur sa langue et celui-ci ne partirait pas avant longtemps. C'était celui de l'échec, du deuil et de la vengeance non satisfaite.

Ses cheveux noirs sales et emmêlés tombaient sur ses épaules entourant son visage livide. Ses yeux jadis d'un bleu outre-mer saisissant étaient injectés de sang et dans la pénombre ressemblaient à deux cubes de glaces où luisaient une fureur à peine contrôlée. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans, les rides de chagrin et colère marquant son visage. Il n'y avait plus rien de beau et séduisant en Sirius Black à cet instant. Même la serveuse volage aimant s'amuser à flirter avec la plus part des hommes à son goût, s'était contentée de lui servir sa commande sans plus l'approcher.

Il avait échoué. James, son ami, son frère était mort sans qu'il ait pu faire quoique se soit . L'ironie de la situation était les soupçons portés en priorité sur lui, l'étrange serviteur de Serpentard du duc.

Si quelqu'un en ce lieu connaissait sa réelle identité, ces "braves" gens l'auraient, dans les meilleurs des cas, pendu au bout d'une corde après l'avoir lyncher. Cependant l'ingéniosité de James l'avait sauvé.

Sirius possédait plusieurs identités dont les deux principales étaient : Sirius Black, le serpentard vêtue de ses étranges vêtements bleus laissant voir seulement ses yeux et dont on ignorait ainsi les traits de son vrai visage; et Sniffle, un vulgaire vagabond vivant de divers métiers et pouvant se balader dans tous le pays. Le duc envoyait « Padfoot » dans différentes missions sans que quiconque ne se doute de la supercherie.

Les personnes connaissant se secret se comptaient dans les doigts d'une main et se trouvaient être normalement tout à fait digne de confiance.

Sirius était en missions quand les nouvelles du meurtre de son ami et sa femme lui parvinrent. Et maintenant de retour sur les terres du duc, il était déterminé à découvrir comment et par qui James et Lili avaient été assassiné. Il trouverait la tête du serpent et la couperait.

Son cœur se serra en pensant à son bien aimé filleul devenu orphelin. Quel soulagement dans sa détresse qu'Harry ait survécu. Si seulement il avait été présent, peut être cela aurait été différent. Sirius aurait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son frère de coeur et de sa famille. Il se remémora la dernière fois où il avait parlé avec James:

_Retour en arrière:_

_Accoudé au balcon du bureau du duc, Sirius regardait avec tendresse Harry en compagnie d'Hermione courant dans un des jardins sous la surveillance de la duchesse. Les éclats de rire des deux enfants résonnaient dans la cour comme une douce musique. Voir cette mère et les deux enfants entourés de fleurs et arbres fruités étaient une vision paisible. _

_« La petite Hermione s'est bien vite habituée à nous. Et cela grâce à Harry. Ton fils a le cœur sur la main, comme sa mère. Il est si étonnant. » Dit-il à James à ses côtés. Sirius n'était pas vraiment objectif, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la miniature du Duc parfait._

_« Harry a de la chance d'avoir deux papas poules ! Ou malchanceux, on verra bien quand il sera adolescent ce qu'il en pensera. » Déclara James en riant._

_Sirius se tourna vers son ami. En avisant la lueur songeuse et inquiète dans ses yeux, il retint sa plaisanterie sur les éventuels prétendants d'Harry. Cela faisait des semaines que quelque chose préoccupait le duc et Sirius était frustré d'ignorer quoi. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être tenu à l'écart. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

_« Je partirai ce soir. Une fois arrivé au lieu convenu je t'enverrai un hibou. Cette tâche ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps. Par contre, je t'avouerai que l'idée de vous laisser seul en ce moment avec toutes ces rumeurs de complots circulant ne me rassure pas. » Dit-il._

_James soupira et son regard devint grave._

_« Des temps sombres approchent mon ami. Il faut absolument que ma missive arrive à son destinataire le plus rapidement possible. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai confié cette mission à toi et pas un autre. »_

_« James, en tant que ton garde du corps j'ai le droit d'en savoir plus. Toi, Lili et Harry êtes en danger ?»Grogna le serpentard. Si tel était le cas, il ne partirait pas. Panther pouvait très bien jouer les facteurs._

_«Pas que ma famille. Nous le sommes tous. Mon peuple comme le tien. » Devant le regard sérieux inhabituel de son ami, James continua. « Je peux seulement te dire que l'alliance entre nos deux pays est primordiale pour notre survie à tous. » Il sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « Je poursuis depuis quelques temps une correspondance des plus intéressantes avec le roi Lucius Malfoy. »_

_« Je sais déjà cela. »_

_Le duc poursuivit sans tenir compte d l"interruption. « Le roi de Serpentard m'a fait une requête de mariage entre son fils et le mien. C'est logique, nous sommes après tout des membres important de la famille royal. Si Albus n'avait pas eu de fils, et qu'Harry n'eut été un meirh, il aurait été l'héritier du trône. »_

_Sirius demeura sans voix. Cette demande était tout à fait inattendue. _

_« Certain de mes hiboux ont été intercepté, et ma réponse dans cette lettre, je veux la garder secrète le plus longtemps possible. » Expliqua James. Il regarda d'un air mélancolique par la fenêtre son fils. _

_« Et alors, quel est ta réponse ? »_

_« J'ai accepté. »_

_« Pardon ? James, c'est de la folie. Harry devra allait vivre au côté du prince de serpentard ! Tu t'en rends compte ? »_

_« Tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour comprendre ma décision. Mon fils par son rang, et grâce à cette union va créer un lien de sang entre nos deux peuples. Cela pourrait mettre fin à des siècles d'animosité entre nos pays et surtout par cette alliance nous sauver. J'ai l'intuition d'avoir fait le bon choix. Godric et moi sommes allés rendre une visite secrète à Lucius dans laquelle j'ai rencontré son fils, Draco. Il me plaît. Il ne traitera pas Harry comme quelqu'un d'impotent dont le seul rôle est de le satisfaire. Votre peuple est bien plus avancé sûr le notre sur ce point. Vos femmes et vos meirhs sont considérés comme les égaux des hommes. Ils peuvent se battre, vivre seul et choisir leurs compagnons. Mon fils sera bien plus heureux là-bas. »_

_« Tu es un idéaliste James. Es-tu conscient du choc pour ton fils ? Harry ne sera plus servi par des serviteurs. Chez nous la reine cuisine pour sa famille comme les autres épouses. Elle travaille comme n'importe laquelle femme, tous les jours sous le soleil aride. Il devra apprendre à démonter et remonter une tente, parcourir des lieux des semaines entières, prendre soin des chevaux… Sans parler des créatures et les dangers nombreux du désert. La vie est dure là-bas ! Tu es bien place pour le savoir, tu y as vécu des années durant les guerres. »_

_James se tendit. Bien sûr qu'il avait réfléchit à tout cela._

_« La liberté mérite qu'on travaille pour elle. Un jour, Harry comprendra. Même si cela me torture de prendre de telles décisions sur sa vie. » Il ajouta avec une grimace : « Lili était, elle, contre.»_

_« Voilà pourquoi elle ne te parle plus depuis une semaine. »_

_James regarda sa femme avec tendresse. « Oui, elle comprend mes raisons, cependant, comme elle me le fait si bien comprendre, elle n'ait pas obligé d'apprécier l'idée. Quel caractère, n'est ce pas ? Et je crains qu'Harry tienne beaucoup d'elle.» _

_« Que le basilique protège ce pauvre Draco, alors. »_

_Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire._

_Fin du retour en arrière._

Sirius s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté. James n'avait pas tout dit, il en était certain. Quelque chose se tramait alors. Bon sang! Le duc devait l'avoir éloigné à dessein. C'était aussi la raison de son retour. Il était persuadé de trouver un message à son adresse laissé par son ami. James n'ignorait pas les risques qu'il encourait, Sirius l'aurait parié.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'un homme entra. L'homme était de haute taille, son visage caché à moitié par une capuche de laquelle apparaissait un nez épaté et des lèvres épaisses sensuelles. Sur ses larges épaules tenait une cape flottant autour de lui. Il avait un plastron en cuir au-dessus d'une chemise. Il était entièrement noir : de sa peau, à sa chemise, à ses pantalons et cuissardes. L'homme le repéra et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Cornedrue attend tes lumières. » Dit-il.

« Patmol garde les lumières. » Répondit Sirius.

L'homme noir sourit révélant des dents blanches dont une en or.

« Il est bon de te revoir Sniffle en cette sombre époque. »

« Panther. » Répondit Simplement Sirius.

Panther, alias kingsley shacklebolt était un des maîtres de la guilde des voleurs de Griffondor. Un des plus importants alliés du Duc Potter. A la façon, bien entendu, des voleurs, Panther était un homme fidèle et loyal, qui fut aussi un grand ami à James. Sirius et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

« Ton retour ici est risqué. » Déclara Panther après avoir commandé une bière. La serveuse s'empressa de lui apporter, impressionnée par sa prestance. Panther ne passait pas vraiment inaperçus à cause de son physique d'homme du sud peu commun dans cette région et de ces vêtements. Caractéristique pas vraiment bénéfique pour un voleur. Il était pourtant un des plus connus et doués de cette époque.

« Je sais. C'est pour cela qu'avant de rentrer en ville je t'ai contacté. »

Panther dévisagea son ami. Il paraissait à bout de nerf, prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous?

« Si j'avais un doute sur ta culpabilité tu n'aurais même pas passé la porte de cette taverne. Néanmoins, le fait que tu étais à des lieux le jours de l'assassinat à le mérite de t'innocenter. »

Sirius ricana. « Je n'en doute pas Panther. Je connais l'efficacité de tes hommes. »

Le voleur répondit par un rictus sinistre.

« J'ai les chevaux. On te fera entrer dans la ville, Flamel et le prince Akkarin t'y attende. »

« Dis-moi d'abord ce que vous avez fait depuis le meurtre. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?»

Panther fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombris.

«Le duc a été trahis.»

Sirius hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait, vu l'intelligence de James il ne pouvait en être autrement.

«Qui?» Demanda-t-il d'un voix basse menaçante.

Le voleur demeura silencieux un instant, semblant peser ces mots.

«Pettigrow.»

Le coeur de Sirius chuta dans ses entrailles. Peter Pettigrow était un proche du Duc. Un maître marchand président du conseil des commerces de Gryffondor. Un ami…

«Le duc était dans une calèche avec sa femme et son fils en route pour rejoindre le palais royal. Peu de monde était au courant. Peter Pettigrow les accompagnait. Ce misérable rat à donner leur positions à leur assassin.» Continua Kingley. « Le meurtrier était seul cependant il était un puissant mage noir. Il a usé de sortilèges inconnus et très puissant. James a tenté de se battre contre lui pour permettre à Lili et Harry se de s'enfuir. Le mage a soufflé littéralement la vie hors du duc d'un sortilège. Ensuite, il a rattrapé la duchesse et lui à fait subir le même sort.»

«Harry! Il va bien, n'est ce pas. Il est vivant?» S'inquiéta Sirius. Il avait entendu dire que l'enfant avait survécut mais s'il s'était trompé.

«Oui. Et là, encore un mystère. On l'a retrouvé sous le corps de sa mère, et il n'avait qu'une seule blessure au front: une fine zébrure en forme d'éclair. Dumbledore pense que le mage a raté son sort et s'en ait peut être pas aperçu. Il a cru le gamin mort, et il est parti. Harry a eu de la chance.»

«De la chance? De voir ses parents assassinés sous ses yeux!» Sirius mit son visage dans ses mains et inspira. Il n'était plus temps aux larmes et à l'apitoiement. Il était temps de faire couler le sang des traitres et son filleul avait besoins de lui. «Vous avez pu capturer ce sale rat?»

«Nous l'avions.» Devant le regard malveillant de Sirius, le voleur s'empressa de raconter. « Je me suis occupé de la chasse moi même. J'ai mis mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup et en moins de 24 heure après l'assassinat nous l'avons retrouvé. Je l'ai enfermé dans une de nos salles de torture pour commencer l'interrogatoire. Nous l'avons attaché à une des tables et …» Un tic nerveux agita le coin d'une lèvre de Panther. «Tu sais de quoi nous somme capables. Ce misérable traître tremblait et pleurnichait comme une fillette. Il nous suppliait d'arrêter et nous lui a font fait subir le pire. Pourtant il ne répondait pas nos questions.»

«Pettigrow ? Il ne supporte pas la vue de sang et a peur de son ombre! La menace seule aurait dû suffire.» Déclara Sirius stupéfait. Il connaissait, en effet, pour avoir assister à plusieurs séances les méthodes efficaces des bourreaux de Panther. Elles étaient craintes dans tous le pays, comme la couardise du marchand était reconnu.

«C'est là que ça devient incompréhensible. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas nous répondre. Il **ne** le pouvait pas. A chaque tentative aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Flamel cherchait un autre moyen pour lui tirait des informations, quand nous l'avons perdu.» Ses poings se serrèrent et sa voix baissa devenant plus qu'un murmure sinistre. « Nous étions en plein interrogatoire, moi avec quatre de mes hommes, lorsqu'un rire retentit dans la cellule. Il en faut pour nous effrayer. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait des enfants de choeurs. Et là nous étions tétanisés. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille terreur. Un vent glacial s'est engouffré dans la pièce éteignant les chandelles. Une odeur de corps brûlées, de pourritures et de mort s'est répandue. Le rat a hurlé soudain comme un dément, et il s'est vidé de son sang par tous les orifices de son corps. On a rien pu faire. Il est mort dans l'heure.»

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Sirius. Ils avaient un ennemie puissant, capable de tuer à distance en usant d'une magie malfaisante et inconnue. Il fallait découvrir à tout pris son identité et qui le suivait. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait.

«Il faut partir maintenant. Nous avons deux jours de voyage avant d'arriver dans la cité. Nous camperons cette nuit sur la route c'est plus sûr. Il n'est guère prudent de rester dans un village étant un étranger en cette période.»

Il n'y avait plus riens à ajoutés. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

«Eh, M'sieur, z'allez où comme ça?»

Sirius sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux bruns d'un gamin ne devant avoir pas plus de dix-huit ans. Celui-ci souriait un peu bêtement, ressortant ses muscles pour avoir l'air menaçant. Rapidement Sirius analysa la situation. Derrière le gosse, un bande de jeunes regardaient la scène avec malveillance ainsi que la jolie serveuse semblant assez excitée. Le jeune homme espérait en donnant une raclée à l'étranger s'attirer les faveurs de sa belle.

Pressé, peu enclin à la patience, Sirius ne laissa pas le temps a l'adolescent de continuer sa parade amoureuse. Il repoussa brusquement son bras et lui lança un regard si noir qu'il fit reculer le marmot. Ce dernier resta paralysé un moment regardant l'étranger sous-estimé sortir en compagnie du noir.

Kinsgley monta d'un geste souple sur son étalon. Il jeta un regard moqueur à son compagnon. «_L'Oeil Petrifus, _n'était-ce pas un peu démesuré contre ce gamin?»

Sirius grimpa à son tour sur son cheval et caressa son encolure admirant les muscles nerveux de l'animal. On pouvait toujours compter sur Panther quant au choix des montures. «Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un crétin tout juste pubère. Si je lui avais permis de déclencher une bagarre tous les clients présents se seraient mis contre nous, les étrangers. »

«Ma foi, tu as raisons mon ami.»

Ils partirent tout deux sur la route au trot et disparurent dans la nuit.

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

Après avoir dormi à la belle étoile, Panther et Sirius avaient décidé de continuer pour l'instant sur la route principal. Sirius entendit distinctement le bruit d'armes s'entrechoquant et des cris. Il se tourna vers Panther. Devaient-ils intervenir? Se serait une perte de temps au vu de l'urgence de leur mission. Simplement un cri fit réagir le Serpentard d'une façon totalement imprévisible. Sans réfléchir, il éperonna son cheval et se précipita vers la bataille. Panther soupira néanmoins il partit à sa suite.

Sirius vit une calèche renversée ainsi que les cadavres de deux hommes. Un troisième vêtue d'une robe blanche étaient encadrés par six bandits. L'un des criminel se jeta sur le jeune homme et en remontant sa tunique, tenta de lui écarter les jambes. Il n'y avait nuls doute quant à ses attentions. Sans ralentir son allure, Sirius leva son bras gauche et retroussa sa manche. Il actionna un bouton sur son brassard qui se transforma en arbalète. Il visa et tira. Le coupe-jarret s'écroula sur sa victime, une fléchette enfoncée dans la nuque. Les autres se retournèrent vers lui en jurant.

Le guerrier Serpentard arrêta son étalon, et descendit d'un bond. Il dégaina son épée et fit un sourire mauvais aux brigands qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Sirius bloqua un bras tenant un poignard visant son coeur et enfonça l'épée dans le ventre d'un des lascars. Il se baissa pour éviter un coup de massue et se releva en frappant aux menton à l'aide du manche de son arme. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre suivit d'un gargouillis. Ses adversaires se battaient sauvagement mais sans réel formation dans l'art du combat au corps à corps.

Les bandits ne pouvaient rien contre Sirius, un guerrier chevronné de Serpentard. Il évitait et parait leur nombreux coups sans aucune difficulté. Sirius virevoltait comme un danseur parmi eux et lorsque sa lame frappait elle touchait mortellement. Il n'avait guère besoin d'utiliser toutes ses capacités contre des ennemis de cet acabit.

Panther était arrivé à son tour et regardait son compagnon se battre sans intervenir. Sirius l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil.

«Cela te tuerait de me donner un coup de main?» Demanda t-il en bloquant une hache qui s'abattait sur lui.

Le noir regarda ses ongles avec nonchalance. «Allons, se serait du gâchis d'effort que de s'occuper à deux de ces bouseux.» Déclara-t-il faisant rouler des yeux son compagnon.

Bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'un. L'homme tenta de s'enfuir. Ce fut peine perdu, Sirius ramassa une dague et la lui projeta. Le voleur eut un hoquet avant de s'écrouler. Il s'agita quelques secondes puis ne bougea plus.

Le serpentard se tourna vers celui qu'il avait sauvé. Son coeur cessa alors un instant de battre avant de se reprendre avec vigueur.

C'était un meirh, sans aucun doute, et d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux châtains coiffés en catogan dont quelques mèches s'échappaient lui donnaient un air canaille. Son teint légèrement lisse et doré ne portait aucune trace de pilosité. Son visage d'un doux ovale était serti d'un nez fin ainsi que des lèvres roses pèches ni trop épaisses, ni trop fines. Le plus remarquable était la couleur or de ses yeux comme Sirius n'en avait jamais vue. Il tenait contra sa poitrine mince une sacoche en cuir. La robe blanche et les boucles d'oreilles en forme de croissant de lune indiquait son rang: il était un _frère de Serdaigle._

Serdaigle était une communauté sacré composé seulement de femme et de meirh détendeur du don. Leur religion était celle de la magie, de l'érudition et principalement l'art de guérir. Serdaigle se trouvait aussi être une école formant les guérisseurs. Les membres de la communauté pouvaient voyager où ils le désiraient et personne ne pouvait dicter leurs conduites. Cependant s'ils se mariaient ils devaient renoncer à leur statue. L'endroit était dirigé par la femme la plus puissante du monde Civilisé, la papesse Minerva Macgonagal.

Sirius tendit la main pour aider le Serdaigle cependant ce dernier le foudroya du regard et se releva en refusant son aide. «Vous étiez obligé de tous les tuer?» Demanda-t-il agressivement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. C'était la meilleur: il secourait le meirh et se faisait réprimander comme un enfant en faute par celui-ci. Reniflant dédaigneusement, il lui tourna le dos et alla essuyer la lame de son épée avec les vêtements d'un des bandits morts. Le guérisseur alla de son côté se pencher auprès des hommes qui devaient avoir été son escorte et posa une main sur leur cou. Il se releva après en soupirant et regarda avec tristesse ce gâchis de vie humaine.

Panther, amusé par la situation et pas prêt de pleurer la mort de ces hors-la-loi ploucs (pas de son espèce), alla saluer le Serdaigle.

«Monseigneur, pardonnez les manières de mon ami. Cependant comprenez qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il en avait laissé ne serait qu'un seul en vie, il serait allé chercher du renfort.»

Le jeune homme châtain rougit légèrement. Il se tourna vers Sirius. Même avec sa robe souillée de boue, il possédait beaucoup de prestance et dégageait une aura douce et troublante. «Monsieur, je vous prie d'excuser mes paroles irrespectueuses. Vous volez à mon secours m'évitant d'être violenter ou pire encore, et j'ose vous faire des reproches. Sachez que vous avez toute ma reconnaissance.»

Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules et laissa la conversation au soin de Panther. Ce dernier demanda pourquoi un Guérisseur de Serdaigle se trouvait ici.

«Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, et je dois me rendre chez le Duc de Gryffondor. »

Le brun échangea un regard de connivence avec Panther.

«Et bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer Frère Lupin. Vous pouvez m'appelez Panther et mon ami grognon, c'est Sniffle. Me permettez-vous une question indiscrète?»

«Je vous écoute.»

«Pourquoi devez-vous vous rendre à Gryffondor? Vous êtes tout de même au courant de la situation.»

Rémus blêmit. Il sortit de sa sacoche en bandoulière un parchemin marqué par le sceau de Gryffondor. «Je suis au courant de la mort tragique du Duc et son épouse. Cependant Lili m'avait demandé de devenir le précepteur de son fils. C'était sa dernière volonté, et au nom de Rowena, il est de mon devoir de m'y plier. Ce document atteste cet ordre, et tant qu'Harry Potter aura besoin de moi je demeurais ainsi auprès de lui.» Dit-il d'une voix affirmée. L'émotion rendait ses yeux étincelant. Cela perturba Sirius. On devinait au comportement et aux paroles du Serdaigle une certaine familiarité avec le Duc et la Duchesse. Ors, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un guérisseur appelé Rémus Lupin… Il fut soudain illuminé par une intuition.

«Lunard?»

Rémus sursauta et le regarda stupéfait. «Comment connaissez-vous ce surnom.»

Sirius hésita avant de répondre. «Alors c'est vous, l'ami d'enfance de la duchesse. Vous vous êtes connu à l'académie de Serdaigle, c'est cela?»

Le guérisseur fut d'abord confondu, puis à son tour il parût comprendre. «Alors c'est vous Sirius Black?»

L'ambiance changea pour devenir chargée en électricité. Sirius Black était le premier suspect connu du meurtre de James et Lili Potter. Il se demandait s'il allait être obliger de tuer le Serdaigle. Remus ne comprenait pas comment un homme qui l'avait secourut pouvait être responsable de la mort de deux de ses meilleurs amis.

Panther siffla attirant l'attention des deux hommes. « Je propose qu'avant de continuer cette fascinante conversation que nous dégagions d'ici. Sauf si camper au milieu de cadavres ne vous dérange pas.»

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

«Je vous crois.» Déclara Remus.

Les trois hommes chevauchaient depuis un moment côte à côte. Le noir lui avait expliqué comment Sirius se trouvait à des lieux de la région quand James et Lili furent assassinés et ains ne pouvait en aucun cas être responsable du meurtre. Le jeune guérisseur était conscient qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. L'homme entièrement noir de ses vêtements à la couleur de sa peau, respirait le secret et le mystère et sans doute pouvait-il facilement mentir. Mais Remus mue par une intuition, et peut être parce que Sirius Black l'avait sauvé, était persuadé de son innocence.

Lili lui avait souvent parlé avec affection du parrain de son fils, le meilleur ami de son époux, l'égnimatique Serpentard. Remus avait toujours eu envie de le rencontrer. Quelque ne fut pas stupéfaction et l'horreur ressenti quand il apprit que celui-ci était responsable de la mort de la jeune femme et du Duc. Déjà à l'époque il avait trouvé cela difficile à croire, et à présent qu'il l'avait rencontré, Remus refusait de l'imaginer.

Panther hocha la tête et lui sourit. Le serdaigle se tourna vers Sirius et surprit celui-ci à l'observer. Le serpentard cligna des yeux avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur la route en feignant de l'ignorer. Comme la plus des guérisseurs, Remus était doué d'une certaine empathie, et il ressentait toute la tristesse et la colère du bel homme brun faisant échos à ses propres sentiments.

Lili avait toujours été comme une soeur pour lui.

«Et vous voulez que je vous aide à entrer dans le château du Duc, c'est bien cela?» Ajouta le serdaigle.

Panther soupira. «Je comprends que vous demander votre confiance et en plus de participer à cette mission c'est beaucoup. Cela nous serait d'une grande aide cependant. Sniffle pourrait se faire passer pour votre escorte.»

«Et vous, comment allez-vous faire?»

«Cher frère Lupin, nuls besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je serais entrer dans le château bien avant vous.» Déclara Panther en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le guérisseur réfléchit un moment. «Très bien. Je pense que cela peut marcher.»

«Pourquoi faites-vous cela?» Demanda Sirius.

Remus le regarda surpris par le ton quelque peu sec du Serpentard.

«Comment?»

«Nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer. Cela est fort imprudent. Pour peu que vous saviez, nous pourrions être des assassins venant finir leur travaille en tuant le fils du Duc.»

Panther se massa le nez agacé. «Cela est très productif, Sniffle.»

«Je suis un guérisseur de niveau 5, seigneur _Sniffle_.» Siffla Remus. Cet homme avait le don de l'énerver. « Je sais lorsque l'on me ment. Et vos barrières mentales sont quasi inexistante comparée à celle de Panther. Je peux voir que vous préfériez souffrir milles mort plutôt que de blesser Harry.»

Comme s'il se rendait compte enfin de la fuite, l'esprit de Sirius se ferma soudain à Remus lui faisant l'effet d'une porte qui claque. «Vous avez lu mon esprit?» Demanda le Serpentard d'un ton accusateur et incrédule.

«Je l'ai un peu fait. Je devais vérifier votre innocence.» Admit-il.

«Pas sur votre moralité.» Déclara Sirius avec mépris.

Remus souffla d'agacement. «Vous vous plaignez d'abord de ma crédulité, et lorsque je vous apprends que je ne le suis pas tant, vous me le reprochez? Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai seulement examiné la véracité de vos propos. Je ne me suis pas permis d'aller plus loin.»

Avant que Sirius ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose de méchant, Panther repris la parole. «Et nous vous sommes reconnaissant de l'aide que vous nous apportez, n'est ce pas?»

Le brun marmonna une phrase inintelligible.

«N'est ce pas?» Insista Panther.

«Ouais, ouais.» Grogna le serpentard.

Ce fut dans la soirée qu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville. Ils entrèrent grâce à loquacité de Panther, celui-ci les laissa leur donnant rendez-vous à l'intérieur du château.

Remus admira la cité. Même en deuil comme le témoignait les rubans et tissus noirs aux portes et aux fenêtres des habitats, les murs blanc, les volets bleues et les tuiles rouges briques donnaient une impression de pureté et de force. Le château, magnifique et impérieuse bâtisse, surplombait la ville, s'élevant dans le ciel comme les bras d'un ange. De grands chênes dépassaient ci et là, leur feuillage touffu donnait de belles couleurs à l'ensemble. C'était exactement comment il se l'imaginait d'après les lettres de Lili.

Arrivé au château, le sceau du Duc et la robe blanche de Guérisseur de Serdaigle leur permirent de passer sans trop d'encombres. Même si la garde avait été renforcé et qu'ils étaient surveillé de près.

Remus descendit de sa monture et trébucha. Il serait tomber par terre si deux bras ne l'avaient pas tenu et serré contre un torse ferme. Il se tourna pour se retrouver proche du visage incroyablement séduisant de Sirius. Troublé par cette soudaine promiscuité, Remus rougit.

«ça va?»

Le guérisseur se dégagea en hochant la tête.

Pendant que des écuyers s'occupaient de leurs montures, un vieil homme vêtue d'une robe violette alla à leur rencontre. Remus écarquilla de surprise en reconnaissant Nicolas Flamel, médecin Royal et ami du roi Albus. Il était un des plus grands guérisseurs et alchimistes du monde. Ses cheveux blanc tombaient sur ses épaules, et son visage ridés et sourire affable lui donnait l'air d'un gentil grand père. Malgré son embonpoint il se déplaçait rapidement nota le Serdaigle.

«Vous devez être frère Lupin.» Salua le vieil homme en lui serrant la main.«Suivez-moi avec votre escorte, nous avons été prévenu de votre arrivée.»

Flamel les conduisait dans un grand bureau doté de haute fenêtre donnant sur un splendide jardin. A l'intérieur les attendait Panther, ainsi qu'un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans aux traits fins et aux cheveux rouges. Remus s'empressa de s'incliner devant le prince Akkarin. Ce dernier secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé.

«Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela guérisseur.» Il se tourna vers Sirius et ses yeux noisette étincelèrent. «Sirius.»

Le serpentard alla serrer l'épaule du jeune homme. Akkarin avait beaucoup fréquenté James. Harry étant un meirh ne pouvait pas hériter du titre. Ainsi le prince, second fils d'Albus prenait cette place. Akkarin avait souvent résider à Gryffondor et fut l'élève du Duc. le Duc de Gryffondor était aussi le général des armées Royales. Aussi c'était un titre apportant énormément de responsabilités et donnait une place vitale dans le Pays Civilisé. Akkarin vouait un culte à James, et n'ayant pas atteint encore l'âge de 20 ans, il se demandait comment il allait remplacer la légendaire Général James Potter.

Flamel posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Remus. «Mon jeune ami, vous voilà propulsé en plein dans les intrigues de la cours. Je suis désolé, mais étant donnez que vous allez être le précepteur du jeune Harry nous avons besoins de vous.»

«Je ferais mon devoir.» Déclara Remus.

«Harry, comment va Harry?» Demanda Sirius.

«Il est en parfaite santé. Cependant il a vécu un terrible traumatisme. Cela lui fera bien de te voir Sirius. Surtout qu'il va devoir partir chez sa tante.» Répondit Flamel.

«QUOI?» Sirius regarda avec fureur le prince. « Harry n'a-t-il pas assez souffert? L'envoyer à l'autre bout chez une famille dont il ne sait rien quand il vient de perdre ses parents, est-ce une décision raisonnable? N'avez-vous que faire du bien être de cet enfant?»

«Bien sûr que si!» Répondit Akkarin blessé. «Crois-tu que cette décision vienne de moi? J'ai supplié mon père de faire de moi le tuteur d'Harry. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. D'après lui j'aurais trop à faire entre enquêter sur la mort de James et gagner la confiance du peuple de Gryffondor. Il pense qu'Harry sera plus en sécurité chez sa tante. Il est obtus et refuse d'aller contre la tradition. Il croit aussi que je fidéliserais plus facilement les sujets de la région sans le fils de leur ancien Duc dans le coin. Sirius, j'ai vraiment _essayé_, mais tu connais mon père.»

Sirius gronda furieusement. «Parfois je ne comprends rien à vos absurdes coutumes!» Il alla s'assoir sur un des fauteuils et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il savaient tous que Sirius allaient être obligé de partir pour chasser le meurtrier de James comme le dictait son sens du devoir. Et cela l'aurait rassurer de savoir Harry sous la garde du prince.

Ils sursautèrent tous quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un petit garçon en chemise de nuit et aux cheveux ébouriffés noirs entra et les regarda timidement de ses grands yeux émeraudes. «Siri est arrivé?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sirius releva la tête et quand Harry l'aperçut, il courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il éclata en larme tandis que le serpentard le serrait fort contre sa poitrine. Remus sentit son coeur se serrer et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Quand l'enfant s'endormit enfin dans les bras de son parrain, il alla doucement vers eux et se pencha pour caresser les cheveux doux du garçon. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius.

«Je resterais auprès de lui quoiqu'il arrive. Je vous écrirais pour vous donnez de ses nouvelles. Je vous promet de le protéger et de donner ma vie si nécéssaire.» Affirma-t-il gravement.

Sirius l'observa un moment puis lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Le guérisseur qui ne l'avait jamais vu sourire en fut bouleversé.

«Je vous crois.» Déclara le brun en échos de ce qu'avait affirmé le serdaigle plus tôt.

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

**Desert de Serpentard**

Au milieu de la nuit, aux bas des Falaises Rouges du fin fond du désert de Serpentard, Draco simplement vêtue d'un pagne attendait au coin d'un feu. Assis en tailleur, le poignard de son père posé au sol à sa droite, il restait attentif à son environnement, conscient des dangers regorgeant du désert.

L'épreuve de Persée était incontournable pour tout jeune guerrier de Serpentard afin de devenir un adulte à part entière. Elle permettait à l'enfant de passer à l'apprentissage des guerriers. Ce rite d'initiation consistait à laisser l'enfant le jour de ses 11 ans, seul, une nuit dans le désert. A tout moment à l'aide d'un signal de feu il pouvait mettre fin à l'épreuve. Simplement pour passer à l'étape supérieur il fallait tenir jusqu'à l'aube, car la réussite obligatoire permettait au peuple de reconnaître l'enfant prêt à commencer son apprentissage.

Draco avait tout juste neuf ans. Néanmoins pour des raisons exceptionnelles, on lui avait permis de tenter l'épreuve avant l'âge requis. La principale raison était qu'il devrait d'ici peu se rendre chez le Peuple "Civilisé" dans la demeure du roi Albus. Et ainsi son père ne voulait pas le laisser partir sans formation. Le jeune prince était irrité à l'idée de passé une année chez les étrangers contre lesquelles ils furent en guerre. Il se méfiait de ce royaume conquérant dont la politique fut longtemps celle d'imposer leur société au monde.

Cependant il ne pouvait aller contre la décision de son père, le roi. Il était prince et devait en porter le poids des responsabilités. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. (Il ne perdait pas espoir de convaincre son père de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas.)

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Les nuits étaient glaciales dans le désert. Sans le feu, et quelques potions de forces, dans cette tenue il aurait été impossible de survivre. Mais même avec ça, Draco avait l'impression de refroidir de minutes en minutes.

L'épreuve de Persée était avant tout une épreuve de volonté.

Draco tourna son visage vers l'astre étoilé et apaisa son esprit. Il se sentait parfaitement dans son élément. Il aimait son pays, son peuple et sa famille. En tant que futur roi, ces gens seraient sous sa responsabilité, et il était déterminé à tout faire pour les protéger. Et cela, même si son propre sang devait être versé.

Un grognement interrompus ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et vit en face de lui un énorme loup. Les yeux jaunes de la bête luisaient dans la nuit. Elle retroussa ses crocs duquel dégoulinèrent des filets de baves. Ces pattes énormes et griffus labourèrent le sol. Le loup était assez affamé pour faire abstraction de sa crainte primitive de feu et attaquer sa proie.

Le jeune Serpentard sans quitter des yeux la créature, d'un geste lent, pris le poignard long et se releva. Le loup le suivit tandis qu'il reculait doucement, s'éloignant de son campement. Il entra dans une fine ouverture dans la falaise. Bientôt la seule source de lumière fut celle des étoiles et l'enfant ne vit plus que la colossale silhouette du loup s'engouffrer à son tour dans le passage étroit ses yeux luisant de cruauté. Draco serra la hanse du poignard et se mit en position se préparant à l'affrontement décisif. A cet endroit le prédateur ne pourrait pas le prendre à revers.

Le loup devant l'absence de peur de l'être humain hésita.

Cependant contraint par la faim, il s'élança sur le garçon la gueule béante. Tout se passa extrêmement vite. En un éclair la bête fut sur Draco qui tomba lourdement sur le dos sa tête heurtant le sol lui faisant voir des étincelles blanches. L'adrénaline l'aidant, il brandit l'arme blanche en même temps que l'énorme tête du loup visait sa gorge découverte et le sang gicla. Le loup roula sur le côté, mort, la dague enfoncée sous sa mâchoire inférieur jusqu'à la garde.

Draco resta un moment allongé sur le dos sans bouger. Il ferma les yeux et souffla. Le sang encore chaud de la créature avait aspergé son visage. Il se lécha les lèvres pour le goûter. La saveur cuivrée était celle de sa première victoire.

Des gémissements le sortir de sa transe. Il se releva, et vit un louveteau maigrichon tentant de réveiller sa mère. Voilà pourquoi la louve avait pris le risque de l'attaquer. Ces féroces prédateur évitaient habituellement les êtres-humains. Le louveteau sans la protection se sa mère était condamné.

L'enfant s'approcha doucement du bébé. Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder résigné à son destin. N'importe lequel chasseur l'aurait tué, l'évitant ainsi de mourir de faim ou d'être dévoré. Cependant Draco ne put s'y résoudre. Le pelage clair, il ne voyait pas très bien la couleur dans la nuit, et les yeux ambres éveillaient en lui la compassion. Il se pencha et ramassa la créature. Il grimaça quand les dents de lait s'abattirent sur sa main, mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise. Il s'éloigna du cadavre, et retourna s'assoir près du feu.

Il se pencha et pris dans son sac un morceau de viande séché et le tendit au louveteau. La petite bête après l'avoir reniflé, le mangea goulûment. Puis épuisé, elle s'endormit sur les genoux de Draco.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'aube.

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

Un curieux spectacle attendait Lucius. Dès les premières lueur de l'aube, Le roi en compagnie de Severus et quelques guerriers étaient parti chercher son fils. Le seigneur ne doutait pas du succès de celui-ci.

Pourtant jamais il n'aurait imaginé sang ainsi que celui de ses compagnons s'étaient glacés à la vue du prince.

Assis en face des cendres duquel brûlaient encore quelques braises, le garçon les dévisageait de ses yeux gris perçant. Ces derniers ressortaient étrangement à cause du sang séché dont était recouvert son visage et la partie supérieur de son corps. Ses cheveux habituellement de la couleur de l'or blanc étaient collés sur son front et avait pris une teinte brune sales. Près de sa main droite, le poignard souillé de sang et à sa gauche, assis sur ses pattes arrières un louveteau blanc crème se tenant serré contre la cuisse de Draco. Et surtout visible en partie, à quelques mètres plus loin dans une crevasse, gisait le corps sans vie d'un loup énorme.

Lucius descendit de sa monture, suivit de ses hommes qui se mirent aussitôt à genoux. Une légende était en train de naître sous leurs yeux: un prince âgé seulement de neuf ans avait affronté et vaincu seul un des prédateurs les plus dangereux du désert ainsi qu'apprivoisé une de ces bêtes. L'histoire se répandrait dans tout les clans.

«Mon fils.» Fit Lucius d'une voix incrédule.

Draco se mit debout sur ses jambes minces et lui sourit rendant son aspect plus sauvage encore si c'était possible. «J'ai remporté cette épreuve devant vos yeux témoins.» Déclara-t-il.

La phrase rituel résonna en Lucius et il ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il était partagé entre l'horreur, l'inquiétude, le soulagement, la fierté mais surtout la fureur. Normalement jamais son fils n'aurait dû affronter un tel danger. Contrairement aux croyances des étrangers les Serpentards n'étaient pas des barbares sans pitié. Au contraire, ils avaient un grand respect de la vie et jamais pour aucune épreuve ils auraient mis un de leurs enfants en danger. En effet, deux guerriers cachés dans les hauteurs veillaient sur le garçon ou la fille pendant l'épreuve sans que ceux-ci le sachent. On leur révélait seulement après la réussite de l'exercice, et souvent le soulagement et l'amusement faisait place dans le coeur de l'enfant, fière d'avoir tenue toute la nuit en pensant être seul face aux dangers. Il échangea un regard avec le chaman. Severus hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Quelque chose d'anormal avait eu lieu.

Lucius, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment de son fils, se résigna à ne pas se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras et cacha sa colère. Il devrait attendre l'intimité de leur tente.

Il fit signe à un de ses guerriers qui amena une monture au prince.

Le prince mit le louveteau dans un sac où celui-ci ne put sortir que sa tête. La petite bête se rebella, mais une caresse sur son crâne du garçon et il se calma. Draco grimpa sur la monture et regarda son père.

«Retourne aux campements avec Rosier et Wilkes. Mon fils, ta mère t'attend. Wilkes prend le corps du loup, afin qu'il voit et constate ce que leur prince à fait.»

Draco partit fièrement encadré par les guerriers. Lucius grimaça en songeant à la réaction de Narcissa devant l'état de son fils. S'il revenait pas avec une explication, il était bon pour dormir dans la tente de Severus.

Lucius et Severus une fois seule se dirigèrent vers une route qui les conduisirent dans les hauteurs de la falaises. Les chemins étaient étroits et sinueux mais les deux hommes le connaissaient si bien qu'ils pourraient l'aborder les yeux bandés. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la cachette des deux gardiens.

La colère brûla dans les veines de Lucius lorsqu'il vit Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe endormis à leurs postes. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule.

«Ne saute pas trop vite au conclusion, mon ami.» Déclara Severus.

Le chaman descendit de son étalon et alla s'accroupir à côté de Vincent et tint quelques seconde son poignet. Il ramassa la gourde et la renifla. Lucius attendait, tendu. Il craignait le pire.

Severus se releva. «Comme je le pensais, ils sont sous l'effet d'une drogue.» Déclara-t-il avec gravité.

Lucius crispa sa mâchoire et serra les poings. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un espérait la mort _accidentelle_ de Draco pendant l'épreuve. Et tous deux savaient qui la mort du prince arrangerait. Heureusement Draco était déjà bien formé et surtout possédait de réel don de combattant. Bellatrix allait être déçus.

_La garce! _ Lucius ne pouvait cependant pas l'accuser sans preuve. Elle restait un puissant chef de clan.

«Tu peux les réveiller?» Demanda-t-il en indiquant les deux guerriers d'un coup de tête.

Le chaman hocha la tête. Il se contenta d'un coup pied pour chacun dans leurs côtes. Cela se révéla redoutablement efficace. Les deux serpentards grognèren et se relevèrent groggy. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de prendre conscience de leurs situations. Mortifiés par la honte, ils se jetèrent à genoux devant leur roi.

«Monseigneur, le prince…»

«Va bien et a remporté l'épreuve. Il a dû cependant affronter un loup adulte, **seul.**» Déclama Lucius d'une voix froide.

Il y eut un silence. Gregory et Vincent n'avait que 16 ans, cependant ils étaient déjà considérés comme des adultes. Leurs honneurs venaient d'être souillés par cette faute et l'ignominie s'abattrait sur leurs deux familles. Comment avaient-ils pu s'endormir?

Vincent sans oser lever son visage de la poussière proclama avec solennité : «Monseigneur, nous avons échoués. Nous méritons la mort.»

Gregory serra les dents en attendant le verdict sans illusion quant au sort qui les attendait.

«Non, jeunes gens, vous ne mourrez pas aujourd'hui.»

Les deux adolescents se relevèrent sur les genoux, surpris.

«Vous avez été droguer aussi vous n'êtes pas entièrement responsable. Qui vous à donner vos provisions?» S'enquit le roi.

Gregory et Vincent échangèrent un regard confus.

«Mon père, monseigneur, mais jamais…» Répondit Grégory.

«Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton père je le connais depuis longtemps et je ne doute pas de sa loyauté.» Lucius devrait mener une enquête, mais il doutait de trouver quoique se soit. «Quelqu'un en veut à la vie de mon fils. Le protègerez-vous?»

Les deux garçons se mirent debout et tapèrent du poing leur poitrine. «Il faudra prendre ma vie et celle de Gregory avant que quiconque n'approche notre prince.»

Lucius hocha la tête. Il savait que cet échec cuisant venait de faire de ces deux garçons les gardes du corps les plus dévoués et déterminés. Il en dépendait leurs honneurs de guerriers.

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

**Pays Civilsé, à ****Little Whinging**

Pétunia Dursley guettait à la fenêtre l'arrivée de son neveux. Dans sa robe de velours bleue prusse, avec ses cheveux blond élégamment relevée en une coiffure compliquée agrémentée de perles et ses beaux bijoux elle était superbe et royale.

De son temps,Pétunia Evans avant de devenir Dursley, avait été à la cours royale la plus courtisée de toute et cela malgré sa famille. Car si elle appartenait à la haute Noblesse, la fortune familiale avait été dilapidé en jeux et en fête les laissant sans sous.

Parce que la jeune soeur de Pétunia avait hérité du don, leur parent la favorisèrent. La magie était considérée comme essentiel et donner du pouvoir chez les aristocrates. Et la blonde ne possédait aucune prédisposition à la magie. Aussi ses parents firent entrer leur plus jeune fille à Serdaigle tandis que Pétunia se rendit à Poudlard, pour entrer dans la cours du roi Albus. Là, elle avait dû affronter le mépris de ses consoeurs qui dédaignaient la disette dont souffrait la famille Evans.

Néanmoins, Pétunia n'appartenait pas à la race des victimes. Fière de son rang, confiante en ces charmes, par la séduction, elle se hissa dans les hautes sphère de la cours. Elle aurait pu épouser des Grands de leur monde. Simplement, Pétunia rêvait de sang royale. Elle jeta alors son dévolue sur le Duc Potter fils du frère d'Albus Dumbledore. Le prince Godric étant trop jeune à l'époque. Hélas ses plans tombèrent rapidement à l'eau. James Potter rencontra sa soeur lors d'un combat contre des barbares où Lili s'était rendue en tant que Guérisseuse de Serdaigle. Comme si la place d'une femme résidait dans un champs de bataille. Pétunia ignorait comment, mais la pimbêche obtint les faveurs du Duc Potter. Et ce dernier réclama sa main à leurs parents.

L'amertume lui fit pincer les lèvres. Pétunia fit signe à une de ses servantes qui lui apporta un verre de vin.

La trahison de ses géniteurs étaient une blessure encore fraîche. L'aînée devait se marier en premier selon la tradition. Aussi excité à l'idée de leur Lili épousant le grand duc de Gryffondor, ils n'hésitèrent pas à vendre Pétunia à son marchand de mari, Vernon Dursley. Peut être l'homme disposait d'une grande fortune cependant il ne descendait pas de la noblesse et ne possédait aucun titre. Si seulement on lui avait laissé le temps, Pétunia aurait pu se trouver elle même un parti digne de ce nom. A la place, elle se retrouvait loin de la cours avec un rustre tenant plus du porc que de l'homme et dont elle avait eu un fils.

Bien sûr, elle aimait son unique enfant, Dudley. Au début, elle aurait préféré une fille afin de lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait et la faire entrer à la cours. Ainsi, elle même, elle aurait pu y retourner. Toutefois, elle dut renoncer à ses maigres espoirs. Son fils ressemblait à son père si ce n'était ses cheveux blonds. Ors, si on pardonner facilement à un homme son manque d'attrait physique, pour une femme surtout chez les nobles, la seule arme dont elle disposait était sa beauté. Sans appas, comment faire marcher les hommes?

Pétunia avait toujours refusé de revoir sa jeune soeur. La voir vivre ce qui aurait dû être sa vie était une épreuve trop douloureuse. Aussi quand elle apprit la nouvelle de sa mort, cela allait faire près de six ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Son décès et celui de son époux étaient certes tragique, pourtant il apportait à madame Dursley de nouvelles possibilités dont elle n'osait plus rêver. Le fils Potter était un meirh et encore tout jeune enfant. Il allait lui rendre son cachet perdu puisqu'étant sa plus proche famille elle allait devenir sa tutrice. Le jeune Harry serait de par son rang, le célibataire le plus primé de la noblesse et Pétunia serait là pour le guider. Ensemble ils régneraient sur la cours Royale.

Pour madame Dursley s'était comme ci elle allait pouvoir enfin rentrer enfin à la maison.

Elle poussa un soupir de joie en voyant la calèche entrer dans la cours. Aussi vite que la bienséance lui permettait elle descendit accueillir les nouveaux venus. Elle fut rejoint par son époux et son fils mais son attention était fixée sur le petit garçon descendant de la voiture.

_Magnifique_ songea-t-elle ravie. Même s'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sa soeur et le Duc Potter étaient connu pour leurs belles constitutions après tout. Cependant la poupée de porcelaine qu'était Harry Potter possédait une beauté unique allant au delà de ses espérances. Elle remarqua toute fois, avec agacement qu'un précepteur de Serdaigle l'accompagner.

_Il n'aura pas besoin de ses stupides cours. Tout ce qu'il aura à savoir, c'est moi qui lui apprendrait!_ Se disait-elle.

Prenant un air de compassion, elle se dirigea vers l'enfant. La première impression était la plus importante. Lili et elle s'étaient toujours ressemblées, cela allait lui être utile pour tisser des liens avec son neveux. Sans se préoccuper du sol poussiéreux, elle s'agenouilla devant Harry. Ce dernier leva sur elle des yeux bouffis par les larmes. Il devait être effrayé. Pétunia lui fit son sourire le plus rassurant et passa une main douce sur la joue du petit garçon.

«Je suis ta tante Pétunia Harry. C'est moi qui prendrait soin de toi à présent.» Et pour marquer sa phrase, elle lui embrassa le front.

Harry lui rendit un pauvre sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace, mais c'était un début. Elle le pris dans ses bras et le porta contre sa hanche. L'enfant mis ses bras autour de son cou, et cacha son visage contre sa poitrine. Pétunia caressa son dos, et avec un regard victorieux elle rentra au manoir, Harry dans ses bras.

Elle ne s'occupa pas ni du Serdaigle, ni de la petite fille qui la suivirent.

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

A suivre...

**Il est un heure du mat' et je suis crevée! Je n'ai pas arrêté de me relire, et j'ai sans doute une tonne de fautes….-' tant pis! pitié ne m'en voulez pas trop!**

**J'ai encore ajouté des scènes à la fin, c'est pour cela que je suis un peu en retard! ah, vivement le prochain chapitre où Draco se rend à Poudlard et va rencontrer Harry ^^**

**Gros bisous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un reviews avant de partir!**

**XOXO Sucubei (qui à les yeux qui brûlent tellement elle en plus d'écrire!)**


	4. Chapitre 3

L'émeraude et le Dragon

**Rating**: On commence par un gentil T, pour aller sur du M puis du M au carré lol.

**Pairing:** DMHP

**Correctrice:**

**Résumé**: UAQuand on est un meirh, un porteur, comme les filles ont doit obéir à son tuteur et rester à sa place. Le fils du Duc, orphelin, Harry Potter est peut être un meirh mais il n'en est pas moins homme. Il est arrogant, fier de ses origines et n'a pas l'attention de laisser son destin aux mains de son stupide oncle. Il y a aussi ce peuple étrange, craint et honnis dont leur prince, Draco est si mystérieux. Non, celui-là, Harry ne l'aime pas du tout.

**nda: **

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie encore pour que je disparaisse encore ?

Je vais d'abord m'excuser. En aucun cas, je n'ai voulu arrêté, mais disons que je me suis retrouvé amoureuse d'une personne malveillante. Et j'aurais mieux fait de me casser les 2 jambes plutôt que de le rencontrer.

« Pervers Narcissique »

Connaissez-vous le modèle ? Sinon googlelisez ça, vous aurez toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin.

Il m'a fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre que ma relation avec ce jeune homme devait à tout pris prendre fin.

Quand j'ai lu des témoignages de filles et plus rarement de mecs tombés sur le spécimen, je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance car je ne me suis pas faite totalement dévoré. D'ailleurs je vous recommande de lire les articles à son sujet car le PN est un monstre moderne facilement détectable pourvu qu'on connaisse son existence.

Mon ex, G, a détruit toute volonté et confiance en moi, et pris quelque chose qui était important pour écrire mes histoires: ma fois au sentiment d'amour et d'amitié. Il m'était pénible d'écrire des histoires romantiques quand ma vie sentimentale était devenu la source d'un total désarrois.

Je m'étais enfermé pour ne plus avoir à affronter le monde, je ne voyais même plus mes amis. Mon univers c'était réduit G et a tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux.

Heureusement qu'il a eu UN geste qui a fait que je suis partie. Et du coup, je me reconstruis tout doucement. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter tous ces épisodes douloureux, mais disons que 2012 c'était l'année de la looze pour terminer cette anecdote de manière plus légère. ahaha (rire jaune)

Je vais mieux, j'écris de nouveau. La beauté des fictions n'est-ce pas justement que tout est possible et que la seule limite est l'imagination ?

Revenons au principal.

J'ai lu vos reviews et sans elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais repris le flambeau. Pour me donner un coup pied aux fesses j'ai annoncé l'apparition de mes fics pour Janvier. Bon j'ai sous estimé le boulot, surtout que cela faisait un certain temps où je n'avais rien écris. Il a fallut que je me remette dans l'action. Heureusement j'avais toujours mon synopsis, les titres de mes chapitres avec en résumé rapide le déroulement de l'action jusqu'à la fin.

Pour des raisons pratiques, le chapitre 3 est en deux partis. Je vous en dis plus dès la fin du chapitre.

Si vous avez la flemme de lire les chapitres précédents, je vous invite à lire la présentation des personnages et le lexique juste en-dessous qui font un bon résumé et contienne même des indices sur la suite.

**MERCI MILLE FOIS POUR VOS REVIEWS ! ELLES SONT MAGNIFIQUE (MÊME QUAND ON ME GRONDE POUR QUE J'UPDATE) ÇA ME FAIT ÉNORMÉMENT DE BIEN. C'EST REPARTI, ON VA FINIR CETTE FOIS CAR 2013 C'EST L'ANNÉE DE LA BAISE ! lol**

OooooHPDMHPDMooooO

PERSONNAGES:

**Peuple Civilisé:**

**Akkarin Dumbledore:** Fils de la seconde épouse d'Albus. Délaissé par son père, il était très proche du duc Potter qu'il admirait beaucoup. Il est le nouveau duc de Gryffondor

**Albus Dumbledore:** Roi du pays Civilisé. Très conservateur, il éprouve des difficultés parfois à comprendre ses fils.

**Dudley Dursley : **Fils de Vernon et Pétunia. Brutal, gros, stupide, gourmand et intolérant comme son père, Dudley rêve d'une grand carrière militaire et de massacrer ses « crétins » de serpentard. Il est persuadé de tenir un grand rang et d'être l'héritier légitime du duc de Gryffondor (son père le croit aussi, d'où leur amertume et haine envers le prince Akkarin).

**Élinor (d'Arbois) Dumbledore : **Première épouse d'Albus. Mère de Godric. –décédée-

**Godric Dumbledore:** Héritier du royaume, fils de la première épouse d'Albus morte d'une grave fièvre. Contrairement à son père, il est progressiste. Il est l'instigateur de la paix avec Serpentard.

**Harry Potter:** (âgé de 8 ans dans ce chapitre), fils du duc de Gryffondor, il est un meirh. Sa condition ne lui permet pas d'hériter du titre.

**Hermione Granger: **esclave achetée par les Potter, meilleur amie d'Harry.

**James Potter:** Duc de Gryffondor, général des armés du roi et neveux du roi. Une légende pour le peuple, en tant que combattant, commandant et par son sens de la justice. Il était plus populaire que le roi lui même. –décédé-

**kingsley shacklebolt (Panther) : **Un des 5 Maîtres de la Guilde des Voleurs. Si son honnêteté est discutable sa loyauté au duché et duc de Gryffondor est avérée. Hors-la-loi, il use de ses moyens controversés (torture, espionnage, assassinat) pour le duc de Gryffondor.

**Lili Potter: **Duchesse de Gryffondor, épouse de James. Elle fut une grande guérisseuse avant de se marier au Duc avec qui elle a eu un enfant. Elle était très aimée et populaire auprès du peuple comme son époux. –décédée-

**Minerva Mcgonagal **: La grande papesse de Serdaigle. Avec la reine, femme la plus puissante du Pays Civilisé.

**Nicolas Flamel : **Grand Maître guérisseur de Niveau 7, conseiller et ami du roi Albus. Possède des liens étroits avec deux des maîtres de la guilde des voleurs.

**Pétunia Dursley : **Sœur aînée de Lili, épouse de Vernon Dursley. Grande courtisane et femme puissante de la cours, elle fut obligée de se marier à Vernon pour que Lili puisse épouser le Duc Potter. Amère, à la mort de sa sœur elle voit la garde d'Harry comme la chance pour elle de retourner à la cours et d'y reprendre sa place.

**Rémus Lupin : **un _Frère_ de _Serdaigle_, guérisseur de niveau 5 (les plus grands maîtres arrivent aux niveau 7et il n'y en existe que trois dans le monde). Il a été le camarade de classe ainsi que le meilleur ami de Lili Potter lorsqu'elle était à Serdaigle. Aujourd'hui il est le précepteur d'Harry.

**Vera (Bishop) Dumbledore :** Seconde épouse d'Albus. Mère d'Akkarin. Le manque d'intérêt et d'affection d'Albus la rendue plus dure.

**Vernon Dursley : **Mari de Pétunia. Riche marchand très avare et gourmand. Son plus grand plaisir s'enrichir et par n'importe lequel moyen. Pour lui, son neveu Harry est d'abord une source de dépenses inutiles puis un investissement, puisqu'il compte bien en le mariant toucher le plus d'argent possible.

**Peuple du Désert (Serpentard):**

**Bellatrix Jedusor:** Soeur de Narcissa, chef du clan Basilique. Amère et furieuse d'avoir été rejeté pour sa sœur par Lucius, elle aimerait voir son fils devenir le roi de Serpentard. Elle est contre la paix avec le Pays Civilisé.

**Draco Malfoy:**(âgé de 11 ans dans ce chap) Prince guerrier de Serpentard. Brillant mais arrogant, l'enfant éprouve de la rancœur envers ses parents qui l'envoie passer une année à Poudlard et qui l'ont fiancé à Harry Potter.

**Drizzt Jedusor: **Époux de Bellatrix. Célèbre guerrier de Serpentard. –décédé-

**Lucius Malfoy:** Roi guerrier de Serpentard, chef du clan Dragon. Il a tissé des liens d'amitié avec Godric et espère la paix entre leurs deux peuples. Grand souverain, si aujourd'hui il s'est assagi, à une époque il était un grand seigneur de Guerre craint par le Peuple Civilisé et rivalisant avec le Duc James Potter. Les deux s'étant combattus éprouvent l'un pour l'autre un grand respect. Lucius espère marier d'ailleurs son fils avec celui de James.

**Narcissa Malfoy:** Reine de Serpentard. Epouse dévouée et de bon conseille. Quand elle était jeune, elle fut la meilleure cavalière de son clan et une excellente archère. Mère aimante, elle est l'instigatrice de la demande de fiançailles entre son fils et celui du Duc de Gryffondor.

**Severus Snape:** Chaman de Serpentard, ami de Lucius et un des maîtres de Draco. Narcissa n'arrivant pas à porter la vie en son ventre, c'était adressée à lui. Grâce à un rituel, il réussit à permettre au couple royal d'avoir leur enfant.

**Sirius Black : **Guerrier redoutable du clan Basilique. A cause d'une dette de vie envers James Potter il devient son protecteur. Plus tard, il sera le meilleur ami, le frère de cœur de James. A la mort du Duc il mettra tout en œuvre pour protéger son fils, le venger et sauver ce pourquoi son ami s'est battu : la paix entre Serpentard et le Peuple Civilisé.

**Tom Jedusor:** (âgé de 20 ans à cette époque du chp) Fils de Bellatrix, personnage trouble dont on ignore les réelles attentions. Futur chef du clan Basilique.

LEXIQUE:

**Meirh:** homme capable de tomber enceinte. Ils sont reconnaissables par un physique plus faible et féminin. Tous les meirhs sont dotés de magie.

**Pays Civilisé: **Grand pays regroupant le duché de _Gryffondor_ (le plus grand et puissant, mais aussi le plus proche de Serpentard), celui de _Poufsouffle_ et celui de _Traverse_. Le roi règne dans la région de _Traverse,_ de la capitale de _Prés-Au-Lard_ où il vit dans le château de _Poudlard_. _Gryffondor_ est une région montagneuse, _Poufsouffle _se trouve sur les côtes et la région de _Traverse_ est constituée de champs, vallées et forêts.

**Serdaigle : **Rowena Serdaigle fut la plus grande guérisseuse connue du Pays civilisé. Elle fonda une communauté composée seulement de femmes et de meirhs, voués à cet art, mais aussi sur la recherche, l'érudition et la philosophie. Les membres de cette ordre sont tous guérisseurs (avec une ou plusieurs spécialités : pathologie, blessures, naissances,…) et disposent de l'immunité diplomatique dans tous les pays : ils peuvent se déplacer sans craindre d'attaque et en échange sont neutres en cas conflits. Le devoir d'un frère ou d'une sœur de Serdaigle et de guérir n'importe lequel individu blessé. Serdaigle est aussi une école accueillant toutes les femmes et meirhs quelques soient leurs origines possédant le don. La communauté est gouverné par un conseil de 12 anciennes dont la chef est la Grande Papesse (la petite papesse est la suivante de la grande papesse et est destinée un jour à prendre sa place).

**Serpentard ou Peuple du désert:** Les serpentards sont un peuple de guerrier considérée par le Peuple Civilisé comme des barbares. Ils vivent dans ce que le Peuple Civilisé surnomment les contrées hostiles, leur pays est immense et vide. Il est composé d'un vaste désert de sable rouge, de montagnes rocailleuses vers le Nord (non loin de Gryffondor), et de la lande près des côtes. Les serpentards sont un peuple nomade vivant en Été près des montagnes et en hiver dans les landes. Ils sont composés de 5 Clans :

-Le clan Dragon, (guidé par Lucius Malfoy)

_Ils sont les plus nombreux et les plus puissant. Leur chef est aussi le roi de Serpentard._

-Le clan Basilique (guidé par Bellatrix Jedusor)

_Ils sont connus pour leur dextérité aux sabres. Mais aussi pour être les plus cruels et sournois aux combats. _

-Le clan Manticore (guidé par Brand Durill)

_Ils sont des grands combattants au corps à corps et d'une grande loyauté envers le roi de S._

-Le clan Harpie (guidé par Astrid Borglinde)

_Ils sont les meilleurs archers, un clan surtout composés de femmes et de meirhs._

-Le clan Abraxan (Guidé par Diter Sigmar)

_Ils sont les meilleurs cavaliers et ainsi les meilleurs dresseurs de chevaux. _

oOOOooOOOoooOOOOOooOOOO

**Chapitre 3 : Enfantillages**

**Partie 1**

D'un geste las, Draco répéta une énième fois le mouvement au ralenti avec ses deux cimeterres émouchées.

Le vieux maître, Erik, surnommé le Baron sanglant était un homme exigent, intransigeant et dur à satisfaire.

Il apprenait aux futurs guerriers de Serpentard l'art des combats aux armes blanches. L'art favori de Draco.

Le Baron devait se montrait d'une grande vigilance lors des entraînements veillant à ce qu'aucun de ces galopins ne se blessent ou blessent leurs voisins. Il avait la lourde tâche de s'assurer que ces enfants survivraient à leur premier combat.

Plus tard à l'aide d'autres instructeurs il désignerait les guerriers destinés à combattre dans un champ de bataille et ceux qui devront demeurer au campement pour d'autres fonctions aussi nécessaire.

Dans sa tenue rouge, celle des maîtres et instructeurs, ne dévoilant que ses yeux perçant bleu très clair entourés de rides et chapeauté de sourcils broussailleux gris, Erik était plutôt impressionnant. Sa taille et sa grosse voix l'aidaient à se faire obéir de ses élèves.

Les jeunes apprentis étaient une petite dizaine, tous dans des robes vertes pratiques, ouverte sur les côtés dévoilant un pantalon ample gris.

Draco soupira discrètement d'ennui (si jamais Erik l'entendait se plaindre il était bon pour courir autour du campement pendant le reste de l'entraînement).

Le jeune prince préférait lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec de vraies armes. Le son qu'elles produisaient alors était comme de la musique à ses oreilles.

Cependant, à chaque nouvelle étape Erik les faisait s'entraîner avec des fausses en bois, puis des émouchées.

Avant de pouvoir toucher aux vrais armes, les apprentis apprenaient et répétaient les mouvements, les parades, les attaques et feintes jusqu'à les gestes deviennent instinctifs et automatiques. Et cela prenait du temps, de la sueur, des courbatures, des ecchymoses et de terribles ampoules sur les doigts et les pieds (et parfois dans des endroits tout à fait improbable).

Pansy jouait avec ces kriss, des poignards à la lame incurvée, visant des cibles accrochées à des pics en bois. Elle avait retiré son voile, dévoilant un visage de poupée et des cheveux bruns coupés court.

De temps en temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Draco, cherchant à croiser son regard.

Théodore Nott et Evans Rosier les deux meilleurs amis de Draco s'affrontaient armés d'hallebardes, ne se faisant aucun cadeau.

«Millicent, plie plus les genoux et tourne toi! Là tu offres ton flanc à ton adversaire !» Aboya Erik.

La fillette sursauta, et répéta l'action projetant son épée de bois en avant et faillit assommer Evans déclenchant les rires des apprentis.

«Attention espèce d'idiote !» S'agaça le jeune garçon.

Millicent plissa les yeux, énervé de son manque d'adresse, elle, normalement si habile.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas envahir mon espace d'entraînement. » Grinça-t-elle.

Evans allait rétorquer mais il fut coupé par Erik.

« Pas de caquetage de poules pendant l'entraînement !» Gronda-t-il.

Draco ricana jonglant avec dextérité avec ces deux armes. Même s'il se trouvait être le plus jeune parmi les apprentis, il était de loin le plus talentueux absorbant les instructions comme une éponge.

Les serpentards parlaient fièrement des talents de leur prince. Pour eux il était exceptionnel : deux ans auparavant, âgé de 9 ans, n'avait-il pas tué seul un de ces loups féroces du désert et dompter sa progéniture?

De l'opinion du prince, cependant ses aptitudes venaient aussi et surtout de ses longues heures d'entraînements supplémentaires accomplis quand les cours étaient terminées et la nuit tombée.

Draco était un perfectionniste, il ne se satisfaisait jamais de ces capacités cherchant sans cesse à les améliorer.

«Très bien mon prince. » Grogna d'un ton appréciateur le maître d'arme.

Draco aperçut du coin de l'œil Severus Snape venir vers eux.

Le chaman vêtu d'une robe noir volant majestueusement autour de lui, possédait des pupilles d'un noir charbon intense et un visage aux traits coupés à la serpe. Il n'était pas vraiment de ceux qu'on trouvait beau. Néanmoins il disposait d'un charisme indéniable.

En le voyant à son tour Erik fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec le chaman.

Il respectait ses pouvoirs, mais pour le maître d'arme ils étaient incompréhensibles. De plus, il n'appréciait pas que Severus aille chercher le prince quand cela lui chanter sans se soucier de ce que Draco pouvait être en train faire. Par exemple, en plein milieu de son cours.

« Je suis venu chercher le prince. » Déclara en effet le chaman.

Hélas, Erik n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'envoyer promener. Les ordres de Lucius avaient été très clairs. Il fit signe à son élève qu'il pouvait partir.

Le prince lui fit le salut rituel, croisant les bras sur la poitrine et le haut du corps incliné puis courra vers Severus.

Un énorme loup blanc le suivit en remuant joyeusement la queue.

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus observait pensivement le jeune prince assis en tailleur dans un état de transe, son loup paresseusement allongé dans un coin de la tente.

Draco avait, il semblerait, le talent peu commun de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il était un excellent cavalier, il deviendrait sans aucun doute un des meilleurs guerriers de sa génération et la magie répondait à son appel.

Draco était aussi vif d'esprit assimilant rapidement se qu'on lui expliquait, faisant preuve de persévérance et de rigueur.

Ses faiblesses en contre partie, pouvaient s'avérer gênantes. Comme beaucoup d'enfant surdoué, l'empathie lui faisait quelque peu défaut et le jeune prince pouvait ainsi se montrer blessant voir cruel lorsqu'on l'agaçait. Il avait la forte tendance à se montrer arrogant.

Il préférait également la solitude à la compagnie.

Si aimer être seul le rapprochait de Severus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre étant le futur roi. Car cela signifiait qu'il devait être disponible pour son peuple.

Draco se montrait aussi parfois borné. Ainsi à ses yeux le Peuple Civilisé était toujours l'ennemie et l'idée d'épouser Harry Potter de Gryffondor une hérésie. Quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé le choix son futur compagnon, le jeune garçon était entré dans une colère noire et depuis il ne leur parlait plus.

Toute fois Severus savait aussi que la plus grande qualité du prince était son cœur noble. A la fin, il accomplirait son devoir car il ferait ce qui était juste pour son peuple.

Le chaman jeta une poudre dans le feu le faisant virer quelques secondes au violet avant de redevenir normal. Une douce odeur d'épice se répandit dans la tente. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans un bol de terre cuite rempli d'eau et arrosa le visage du jeune prince de quelques gouttes. Ce dernier papillonna alors des yeux, se réveillant de sa léthargie l'air hagard.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demanda Severus sans lui laisser le temps de se réveiller.

Le petit adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux, reprenant doucement pied dans la réalité.

« Un loup blanc courant dans la forêt, traquant un faon. » Croassa-t-il.

Severus hocha la tête pensif, un peu déçu et perplexe. Cela ressemblait à une vision, cependant ce n'était jamais certain lorsqu'on voyageait dans le monde des esprits.

« Que ressentais-tu ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« De la faim, une grande détermination, et quand le loup coinça le faon de l'allégresse. Tu m'as sorti de la transe à ce moment. »

Le prince paressait circonspect et nerveux. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, puis se décida :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je faisais ce rêve. » Admit-il.

« Intéressant. »

« Mais c'est la première fois que j'entrevois la fin. Habituellement je ne rêve que de la chasse. Je sais ce que le loup cherche, mais je ne vois pas sa proie. Dans ce songe j'ai pu le sentir et l'apercevoir, et la chose curieuse était que le faon possédait des yeux d'un vert intense, comme les pierres précieuse. Un vert qui paressait pouvoir entrer en moi et me transpercer l'âme.»

Severus demeura un songeur. « Peut être est-ce un aperçu de ton avenir. Le loup évidemment te représente et le faon une personne importante de ton futur. »

« Un ennemi ? »

Le chaman ricana. « Je dirais plutôt une ou un amant. »

Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent. _Pansy à les yeux bruns, _pensa-t-il déçu. Puis il se rappela être le seul maître de son destin et il doutait qu'une autre puisse égaler la beauté épurée de la guerrière.

« Un amant ? C'est impossible, je le chassais ! » Affirma-t-il presque dédaigneusement.

« Tu es encore jeune et naïf, mon petit prince. » Railla Severus amusé.

Draco grimaça, détestant lorsqu'on le traitait en gamin.

« Je voulais parler aussi de ton départ à la fin du mois. »Déclara le chaman, la vision même si assez intéressante ne représentait pas encore assez d'importance pour en discuter encore et encore. Draco n'était pas à un âge où on trouvait le sexe opposé captivant.

Le visage enfantin se ferma et une lumière colérique se refléta dans ses yeux anthracite comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de son séjour à Poudlard.

« Que dire de plus ? Je vais partir une année chez l'ennemie, et leur prince Godric prendra ma place pendant ce temps. Mes parents sont vraiment stupides de croire un instant que...»

Le visage de Draco fut projeté sur la gauche, sa joue brûlante de la claque qu'il venait de recevoir.

Le loup blanc leva la tête, soudain plus attentif.

Le garçon surpris par le geste ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et un silence pesant régna sous la tente.

« Comment oses-tu _Draco Sigfrid Malfoy _! » Gronda le chaman. « Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ton roi et de ta reine, de ton père et de ta mère ?! »

Le prince se tendit, soudain honteux.

« Je regrette. » Dit-il en baissant les yeux. Puis avec rancœur il ajouta : « Toute fois j'admets avoir du mal à comprendre une telle décision sur ma vie. Passer une année là-bas, chez ces chiens galeux et devoir me marier à un des leurs ! Depuis quand arrangeons nous les mariages ? »

«Tous les roi set reines ont toujours choisi leur compagnon non en fonction de leur sentiment personnel mais en songeant à l'avenir de l'union des Clans de Serpentard. »

Severus soupira et continua.

« Il fut un temps où nous étions des clans sauvages et rivaux, se battant entre nous, s'entretuant. Quand le Peuple Civilisé, il y a plus de 6 générations, tenta d'envahir notre pays, Salazard, chef du clan Basilique réussit à coaliser les 5 clans formant une armée capable de repousser les envahisseurs. Depuis chaque premier enfant des familles descendantes de Salazard, devient roi prenant la lourde responsabilité de protéger notre peuple. » Résuma-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il connaissait déjà leur histoire, pourquoi le chaman lui répétait-il ?

« Cite moi les six rois de Serpentards, tes ancêtres. »Ordonna le plus âgé.

« Salazard le seigneur Basilique, Gwenaelle l'archer, Arnvald le traqueur, Sigfrid l'aigle victorieux, Solen la reine sage, Lucius l'acier. » Anonna Draco ennuyé.

« Ils ont tous versés leur sang et à part Lucius, ils sont tous morts prématurément à cause de ces guerres nous opposant aux Peuples Civilisés. Nous sommes des ennemis naturels depuis des siècles et nos pays ont connus plus de période de guerre que de paix. Cependant si l'union des clans nous permet de rivaliser avec leur armée, notre réussite à les repousser depuis toujours vient aussi de leur arrogance les faisant nous sous-estimer. Ils nous voient comme des barbares illettrés désorganisés. Et l'arrogance est une faiblesse qui est tienne aussi.»

L'enfant fronça les sourcils voulant démentir, cependant le chaman ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

« Le Peuples Civilisés jugent notre terre stérile et cela nous a peut être aussi préservé de leur domination. Car ils ont jugé que l'assujettissement de notre territoire n'était pas si important et ils ont préféré continuer leur conquête par les mers. Néanmoins, l'hostilité règne tellement entre nos deux pays que des affrontements explosent immuablement. Cela dure depuis trop longtemps et ça doit cesser. Tu dois prendre conscience que la population du Peuple Civilisés est bien plus nombreuse que la notre et donc leurs armées sont plus importantes. »

_Mais ils sont des bien piètres combattants comparés à nos guerriers_, songea férocement Draco.

Le chaman plongea ses yeux noirs dans les iris améthyste du garçon.

« Ton devoir est de faire ce voyage, d'aller au château de Poudlard où demeure le roi Dumbledore. De voir leur pays, leurs mœurs, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses,… d'apprendre leurs traditions, leurs manières de combattre… Tu dois comprendre leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. La seule manière d'avancer et de s'allier. Et si pour la paix entre nos deux pays tu dois épouser Harry Potter, en tant que futur roi de Serpentard c'est ce que tu feras. »

Draco mit un certain à digérer toutes ces informations.

« Je comprends. Mais père à épouser mère par amour, lui. » Précisa-t-il sans conviction déjà battu par le plaidoyer de Severus.

« Et cela a mené à une déchirure entre le clan Dragon et le clan Basilique. » Le chaman devant le visage renfrogné de l'enfant, s'empressa d'ajouter. « Ne te méprends pas Draco, je suis convaincu que Narcissa est une bien meilleur reine qu'aurait fait Bellatrix. Cependant ce choix a crée un conflit entre deux clans et cela pourrait s'avérait désastreux dans le futur. N'oublis pas aussi que tes parents ont étés un couple stérile pendant des années. Certains y ont vu une malédiction des dieux pour le mauvais choix de Lucius. Cela va faire seulement 2 générations que la royauté est passée au clan Dragon et certains pensent qu'elle devrait retourner chez les Basiliques. En épousant Harry Potter, Gryffondor sera l'allié de notre clan et permettra de préserver l'alliance. »

« Ainsi je n'ai pas le choix. » Admit l'enfant se retenant de crier et geindre contre l'injustice de sa position.

Soit, il irait à Poudlard, et un jour il épouserait Harry Potter. Mais il n'éprouverait rien d'autres que du mépris pour le Gryffondor.

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

**Région de Traverse, ville Prés-Au-Lard**

Remus soupira en ajustant sa capuche sur son visage tandis qu'il descendait la grande rue commerciale de Prés-Au-Lard.

Avec Pétunia et Harry ils avaient emménagé dans le château de Poudlard depuis maintenant six mois.

Le seul point positif de vivre dans la redoutable cours royal était que Lady Dursley se montrait moins envahissante laissant Remus et Harry plus de temps lors de leurs leçons.

En effet, les premières années dans la demeure des Dursley s'étaient passées en une guerre froide entre la tante d'Harry et le frère de Serdaigle.

La dame voulait asseoir son influence sur son neveu afin de le transformer en parfait noble et respectable meirh.

Si son objectif était de premier abord égoïste car elle souhait surtout retrouver sa position dans la cours de Poudlard en se servant de l'enfant, Remus savait que Pétunia avait la conviction de faire ce qui était le meilleur pour Harry.

Mais leurs opinions sur ce _meilleur_ divergeaient.

Pétunia méprisait la magie. Elle était juste un outil attractif pour attirer un homme noble et puissant. À ses yeux ce genre de pouvoir profitait surtout aux mâles. Pour une femme et un meirh, elle estimait qu'ils n'en avaient pas une réelle utilité.

Elle croyait en une fausse docilité, à la séduction stratégique, dominer en se soumettant. Elle refusait de concevoir la nécessité pour son neveu d'apprendre à se servir de sa magie.

En étant dénué, elle ne pouvait comprendre qu'être guérisseur faisait partie d'Harry. L'enfant aurait même dû commencer à étudier la magie guerrière héritée de son père, mais cela Remus n'avait pu l'imposer à Pétunia.

Pour Pétunia, Harry était destiné à porter la plus noble des descendances et à régner dans l'ombre dans la cours de Pourdlard, pas à combattre. Du moins pas avec ses mains.

De plus ce genre d'exercices pourrait lui laisser des cicatrices, et elle ne permettrait pas au corps du garçon d'être marqué davantage. Elle se désolait encore de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, triste vestige de l'attaque entraînant la mort de James et Lili Potter.

Remus avait essayé de souligner l'avantage pour le jeune meirh de pouvoir se protéger, Pétunia avait rétorqué qu'il avait des gardes du corps pour cela.

Lady Dursley l'aurait renvoyé si cela était possible. Heureusement le duc et Lili avaient bien fait les choses : leur lettre réclamant ses services interdisait à Pétunia de le congédier.

Pourtant Remus avait dû se battre pour avoir des leçons avec Harry. Et il dût cacher avec l'enfant certaine de leurs sessions chez les pauvres pour pratiquer la magie de guérison autrement qu'en théorie.

Heureusement, comme sa mère, Harry se révélait être un instinctif.

Un gâchis qu'un tel don ne soit pas plus utilisé.

Le guérisseur se fit soudain bousculer par un malotru ventripotent l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il était difficile de traverser la grande rue commercial celle-ci étant toujours très fréquentée et encombrée.

Il tourna à une intersection étroite entre deux stands et aperçut un gamin d'environs 14 ans à la silhouette mince assis sur un cageot retourné s'amusant à jongler avec une mornille. Il faisait passer habilement la pièce entre ses doigts.

Le gamin avait la peau pain d'épice, des cheveux bouclés brun et de grands yeux en amandes d'un marron presque noir. Il eut un sourire malicieux en le voyant.

Le fils de Panther devait plutôt ressembler à sa mère, car si la forme de sa bouche et ses expressions étaient celles du maître de la guilde de voleur, sa silhouette et ses traits étaient plus fins et raffinés.

Blaise Zabini était le fils de la _Maradona._

La Maradona se trouvait être letitre de la prostituée la plus prisée de Prés-Au-Lard, la maîtresse des puissants et fantasmes de tous les hommes du Peuple Civilisé.

Remus ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais son fils laissait présager qu'en effet, elle devait être très belle.

« Lunard. » Salua le jeune adolescent. « Cela faisait longtemps. » Il s'approcha en ouvrant les bras.

Remus l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Et si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois tu m'as allégé de mes économies. » Dit-il autant amusé qu'agacé.

Les yeux de Blaise pétillèrent de malice contrastant avec sa petite moue innocente. « Allons, tu sais bien que je ne vole pas mes amis ! » Affirma-t-il.

Le regard sans équivoque du guérisseur fit rire le jeune homme.

« D'accord, mais c'est uniquement pour m'exercer. Je sais bien qu'avec toi, le plus grand risque et de me faire sermonner pendant des heures. »

Remus leva les yeux aux ciels sous les rires de Blaise. Le gamin avait beau dire, il ne risquait pas de toute façon grand chose. Le guérisseur savait que Panther gardait toujours un œil sur sa progéniture et veillait à ce qu'il ne manqua de rien, et cela même s'il se trouvait bien loin, à Gryffondor.

« Allez viens, sinon on va être en retard et cette _emmerdeuse_ d'Eve va en profiter pour sortir ses griffes. »

Blaise le conduisit à la rue des Lampions, le quartier des maisons closes.

Comme à chaque fois où il était obligé de s'y rendre, Remus se sentait nauséeux. Ce genre d'endroit le ramener toujours à son passé douloureux.

Agé de 15 ans, Remus avait été vendu par son père à une maison close. Il servit de prostitué pendant de longs mois avant qu'un accident ne révéla sa magie.

La loi ordonnait que chaque personne détendeur du don et ne pouvant pas se payer un précepteur, devait se rendre à Serdaigle. Ainsi, car il y avait eu trop de témoin la gérante du bordel n'avait eu d'autre choix que de laisser partir à contre coeur son nouveau gagne pain.

En voyant un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse accompagner un client, des flashs de mémoires envahirent l'esprit tourmenté de Remus. Le guérisseur serra dans son poing un anneau pendu par une chaine à son cou.

_C'était une autre époque, je ne suis plus ça._

Remus savait pourtant que les maisons closes de la rue des Lampions étaient différentes du bordel sordide où il avait travaillé.

Ici les prostitués pouvait si elle ne se plaisait pas changer de résidence. Il existait une grande rivalité entre les différentes maisons closes pour avoir les meilleures filles, hommes et meirhs. Ainsi les prostitués étaient assez bien traités, pouvaient choisir leurs spécialités, leurs limites et leurs clients.

Un luxe auquel Remus n'avait pas eu le droit.

Blaise le conduisit devant une grande bâtisse, où une sirène était sculptée en bois au-dessus de la porte servait d'enseigne. Un sortilège la faisait sourire et faire signe aux clients potentiels.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce richement décorée et seulement éclairée de lumière violine créant une ambiance feutrée.

Une femme aux cheveux verts foncés très long, ondulés et au visage fin, vêtue d'une chemise vaporeuse laissant entrevoir ses petits seins aux auréoles d'un vert olive pâle, d'une guêpière couleur lie-de-vin brodés d'argent, une culotte assorti et des bas mi-cuisse blanc vint à leur rencontre.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Blaise.

« Eve. » Salua Remus d'un ton d'avertissement.

Pour la prostituée Blaise avait le grave défaut d'être le fils de la Maradona, sa rivale. Elle prisait ce titre et le pouvoir l'accompagnant. Bien sûr elle ignorait qui était son père, cette information était partagée par très peu de personne.

Avec un sourire mutin devant en faire baver plus d'un, elle s'adressa à Rémus. « Guérisseur Lupin, je voulais vous remercier personnellement pour votre onction. Elle fait des merveilles, je n'ai plus de sensations de brûlures. » Roucoula-t-elle de sa voix sensuelle.

Le serdaigle hocha la tête.

« On vous attend à la chambre 7. Amusez-vous bien.» Elle jeta un dernier regard de dégout à Blaise puis s'en alla laissant derrière les effluves d'un parfum fleuri.

« Aucune insulte ? La _rose verte_ était étrangement de bonne humeur. » Railla le fils de Panther.

« Avec elle, il est difficile de savoir. » Précisa le guérisseur.

« Bah, votre onction a dû faire des miracles pour son cul blanc. » Se moqua le garçon.

« Blaise ! » Gronda Remus, mais seulement pour la forme.

Le garçon se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Si vous pouviez dire à Padfoot de parler à mon père. Je suis prêt pour des missions plus importante que celle de coursier. Je vous en serais très reconnaissant. » Dit-il à voix basse avant de partir.

Remus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, cachant mal sa désapprobation. Blaise pouvait penser être un homme, il restait encore un enfant. Peut être moins innocent que la plus part, néanmoins il était trop pressé de devenir adulte.

Le guérisseur était douloureusement conscient de l'entraînement du jeune homme qui allait faire de lui un assassin, et cette idée lui était inacceptable.

Il serait bien le dernier à exhorter son père d'envoyer son fils accomplir d'autres missions que celles de messagers.

L'humeur assombrie, il monta l'escalier recouvert d'une moquette épaisse et se dirigea vers la chambre 7 situé au fond d'un couloir en retrait.

Il eut à peine ouvert, qu'il fut tiré dans une étreinte solide. Il huma l'odeur familière et ce fut comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Sirius Black était enfin de retour.

Des lèvres fines et exigeantes se posèrent sur les siennes l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné et brûlant.

« Je vois que je t'ai manqué. » Déclara le Serdaigle quand Sirius laissa enfin sa bouche.

Fraîchement lavé et rasé, les cheveux coupés court (au grand regret de Remus), vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir bleu nuit, le grand brun lui souri.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Dit-il.

Leur situation avait bien évoluée en quatre ans depuis leur première rencontre mouvementée.

Le serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il le souleva comme une mariée et se dirigea vers un énorme lit à baldaquin au couvre lit noir. Il y déposa Remus et recula un instant pour le regarder.

« Puis-je réclamer mon époux ? » Demanda-t-il en s'agenouilla au pied du lit.

Le cœur envahi de tendresse, le guérisseur lui caressa la joue. Sirius connaissait ses angoisses et ses tourments, jamais aucun homme n'avait su lui montrer un tel respect.

« Il n'attend que ça depuis des mois. » souffla Remus.

Ainsi avec délicatesse et patience, Sirius entreprit de le déshabiller. Cela se révéla être une torture délicieuse et Remus se demanda comment après tout ce temps sans se toucher l'ancien Serpentard arrivait à être si maître de lui même.

Bientôt son corps fut dévoilé aux yeux du brun et comme à chaque fois Remus dut se battre contre la honte prête à l'envahir. Il détestait ce tatouage rouge en forme de croissant de lune sur son aine, emblème de sa soumission contrainte, les fines cicatrices sur ses cuisses…Un de ses mamelons avait été malmené et porté encore les stigmates de son ancienne vie de putain.

Pourtant il lui suffisait de rester concentré sur les yeux bleus indigo de son amant emplis uniquement d'amour et de désir pour réussir à chasser ses tourments.

Les caresses des Sirius agissaient comme des baumes sur ses vieilles blessures. Le brun s'amusa un instant avec le percing orné d'un talisman au nombril de Remus, charmé pour empêcher toute grossesse indésirable

« Tu es magnifique. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le besoin.

Sirius retira son peignoir, dévoilant son corps long à la musculature élancée et aux épaules larges. Remus remarqua sa maigreur dut sans doute à la privation et une blessure à peine cicatrisée à l'épaule. Il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son époux était sur lui, dévorant à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Une éraflure, mon amour. Je ne la sens même pas. » Affirma Sirius, au-dessus de son corps tenant son visage en coupe.

Il déposa alors sur sa figure une multitude baisers.

Avant Sirius, Remus ignorait qu'on pouvait aimer à en perdre la raison.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, pourtant le serpentard fit l'amour à tout son corps, ses mains parcourant chaque parcelle de peau offert à sa vue et à son toucher. Il baisa, lécha, mordit avec dévotion tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Quand le gland épais et soyeux buta enfin contre l'entrée du guérisseur, ce dernier ce cambra en écartant les jambes dans une invitation évidente.

Remus serra les dents, gémissant en sentant la verge étirer ses chairs, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la racine.

Cela faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois et il était si serré. Ils demeurèrent figés ainsi l'un dans l'autre, appréciant la retrouvaille de leurs corps.

Remus eut le souffle coupé quand Sirius ressortit pour rentrer plus brutalement dans son canal.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus… »

Ce fut au tour du guérisseur de ne pas le laisser finir sa phrase en attaquant ses lèvres, entourant de ses bras son cou, ses jambes ceinturant ses hanches et prenant le rythme de ses coups de reins.

La main du brun vint agripper le phallus dégoulinant de Remus entre leurs deux corps moites et le masturba.

Le serdaigle vit alors des étincelles blanches danser devant ses yeux et se sut délicieusement et douloureusement proche de la fin.

Les cris du guérisseur devinrent plus forts, et il fut obligé de mordre l'épaule de Sirius pour ne pas hurler son nom tandis qu'il explosait dans sa main.

Le serpentard le suivit quelques secondes après, le remplissant de son essence.

Sirius s'effondra à côté de son époux, rassasié, le souffle court. Son bras fort emprisonna la taille de Remus, le ramenant contre lui, sa respiration bruyante chatouillant son oreille.

Comme à chaque fois, le serdaigle eut la certitude d'être à sa place.

Leur début n'avait pourtant pas été facile. Chacun venait de perdre un ami, un frère et une sœur et ils étaient loin de se comprendre ou de s'apprécier.

En vérité ils avaient passé leur temps à s'envoyer des pics.

Il plaisait pourtant à Remus de croire que si James et Lili n'avaient pas été assassinés, Ils se seraient réunis à Gryffondor dans de bien meilleures circonstances.

Le serpentard, lui, en était persuadé.

Il avait fallut cependant deux bonnes années, une blessure sévère obligeant Sirius à demeurer cacher dans le village où vivait les Dursley afin de se faire soigner par Rémus, et beaucoup de disputes avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leurs attirances mutuelles.

Et encore, Remus n'avait pas voulu y céder. C'était peut être idiot, mais traumatisé par son passé, ne voulant plus jamais être considérer comme une putain, il voulait d'abord se marier par amour s'il devait avoir à nouveau des rapports sexuelles.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand Sirius respectant la coutume de peuple civilisé, lui ramena un anneau d'un métal bleu étincelant.

Les guerriers de serpentard avaient pour usage d'offrir leur meilleure arme pour demander la main de la personne convoitée. Ainsi, il avait, à partir de sa dague préférée en acier bleu, ce métal précieux et très rare qui était capable d'aspirer la magie, fait modeler un anneau époustouflant par sa simplicité et sa couleur. Avec le reste du métal, il refit forger une dague plus petite.

Il lui offrit ces deux magnifiques travails d'orfèvre en guise de demande en mariage.

Remus et Sirius s'étaient ainsi unis dans le secret, la situation du moment ne leur permettant pas de faire autrement.

Un frère de Serdaigle devait quitter sa position une fois marié. Et pour demeurer auprès d'Harry, Remus nécessitait d'appartenir encore à l'ordre.

Sirius de son côté, continuait à travailler pour Akkarin, et cherchait toujours le coupable de la mort du Duc Potter et de son épouse afin de les venger. Ils ignoraient toujours l'identité du mage maléfique. L'affaire se révélait beaucoup plus compliqué et grave au fur et à mesure qu'ils en découvraient plus sur cet ennemi invisible dont la toile semblait s'étendre, grignotant dans l'ombre les piliers de leurs pays.

Pour l'instant, Remus pouvait seulement porter son anneau de mariage autour de son cou. Il gardait aussi sa dague dans la doublure d'une de ses bottes comme le lui avait appris le serpentard.

Il était normalement interdit aux frères de Serdaigle de porter une arme. En posséder une pouvait être puni de renvoie de l'ordre car leur devoir était de guérir. Blesser ou ôter la vie étaient proscris, même pour se défendre.

Toute fois si Remus n'avait aucun désir de s'en servir, il considérait comme son devoir de protéger Harry. Et de toute façon, en acceptant de se marier à Sirius il avait renoncé à son statut de frère de Serdaigle. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'un déguisement.

Ce changement il le devait encore à Sirius. Avant de décider d'accepter ses sentiments et vouloir s'unir à cet homme jamais il n'aurait osé aller à l'encontre des règles de l'ordre de Serdaigle.

Le guérisseur le visage posé contre la poitrine du brun, écoutant sa respiration, sourit.

Avant la « tempête Black », il se voyait vieillir à Serdaigle dans un poste de professeur pour s'occuper des plus jeunes.

Lili lui avait prédit le contraire. Sa chère et douce confidente avait encore eu raison.

Il s'endormit apaisé et heureux au creux de l'épaule de Sirius.

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

Quand Remus se réveilla, il n'avait pas dû dormir bien longtemps. Il se releva et fronça les sourcils en avisant le lit vide.

Il sursauta quand il aperçut l'homme devant son lit et mit un certain temps avant de le reconnaître.

« Sirius..? »

Et encore, seul son fameux sourire, à la fois taquin et arrogant, avait permis à Remus de reconnaître son amant.

L'homme était méconnaissable. Un turban violet cintrait sa tête, sa peau avait pris une teinte olivâtre et ses yeux maquillés d'un trait de khôl noir avaient perdu leur couleur indigo au profit d'un marron clair sépia. Vêtue d'une tunique violette et noire, il ressemblait à un de ses marchands du Sud d'au delà des mers.

Son sourire décoré d'une inhabituelle dent en or s'agrandit devant l'air effaré de son époux. Remus remarqua les nombreux piercings décorant ses oreilles.

« Je me présente, bel ami, je suis Özgür marchand de service en tout genre. » Déclara-t-il en faisant la révérence, avec un accent étranger parfaitement imité.

Remus secoua la tête en souriant. « Pourquoi ce déguisement, cette fois-ci. »

Le serpentard se pencha et ses bras encadrant son mari prenant appui sur le matelas, il l'embrassa avant de relever et ceindre un poignard incurvé à sa ceinture.

« Draco Malfoy doit arriver à la fin de cette semaine. Je serais un de ses guides pour lui faire visiter cette ville et tenter de lui expliquer vos coutumes et vos lois (à cela Remus haussa un sourcil. Sirius avait sa propre façon d'interpréter les dites lois et coutumes). Et dans mon intérêt, je ne dois être reconnue ni par la garde de Dumbledore et surtout pas par les Serpentards.»

« Le prince est trop jeune pour t'avoir connu, tu crains d'être vu par ces gardiens ? » Demanda le guérisseur.

« D'après les informations des espions de Panther, Malfoy sera encadré par Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré mais je connais leurs parents. Toute fois je suis Sirius Black, cousin de Bellatrix Jedusor chef du clan Basilique. Ainsi ils connaissent tous mon histoire. Pour la plus part je ne suis qu'un traître à son sang. Il serait facile pour eux à cause de mes traits physiques, mes tatouages et ma façon de me battre de me reconnaître. Mais ils ne feront pas attention à un marchand d'au delà des mers. » Expliqua Sirius.

Puis ne tenant plus, il alla reprendre dans ses bras son mari. « Cela signifie aussi que je vais passer l'année à Près-Au-Lard. »

Le sourire radieux de Remus ensoleilla le cœur de Sirius.

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

OoooOooooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

**En chemin pour Poudlard, la demeure du roi Albus**

« Prince Malfoy, regardez ! »

La silhouette bleu azur qu'était Draco dans ses vêtements de guerrier se tourna vers le chevalier. Seul ses yeux étaient visibles sous ses vêtements ne laissant entrevoir aucune autre parcelle de peau.

Il regarda dans la direction de ce que lui montrait le chevalier et aperçut au loin des paysans en train de récolter du blé. Ces hommes taillés comme des taureaux magnaient leurs fourches habilement, fauchant d'un geste sur et net. Draco s'imagina les dégâts que ça pourrait faire sur un adversaire.

Ils chevauchaient depuis plus de quatre semaines en compagnie de ses deux gardiens (Vincent et Gregory) et de son escorte de chevaliers attribuée par Godric.

Son loup l'avait suivi et trottait non loin de son cheval. De temps en temps il disparaissait dans les bois mais finissait toujours pas revenir. _Silver_ semblait apprécier la balade, lui.

Les serpentards avaient pu voir mais seulement de loin l'immense ville de Griffondor, ils avaient traversés des villages, des champs, de vastes forêts… ce pays était énorme.

Lucius l'avait mainte fois décri à son fils, mais le voir de ses propres yeux, s'était autre chose.

L'échange entre le prince Draco de Serpentard et le prince Godric de Griffondor avait eu lieu à la frontière de leurs deux pays. Chacun était venu avec une escorte de plusieurs hommes. Godric accompagné de deux gardiens étaient partis avec le groupe de Draco et vise versa.

Les chevaliers de Godric étaient, le prince devait l'admettre, impressionnant d'organisation et de discipline. Vêtus de leurs côtes de mailles, de larges boucliers à leur bras et de longues épées accrochées à leurs ceintures, ils se déplaçaient pourtant avec une certaine aisance même si ralentis par ce lourd attirail. Leurs montures elles, ne paraissaient pas trop souffrir de porter un tel poids.

Son guide était un grand jeune homme aux longs cheveux flamboyant coiffés en catogan et aux yeux noisette rieurs. Son visage était avenant mais traversé pars trois longues balafres le défigurant. Son attitude possédait quelque chose d'insolant, presque de rebelle et pourtant il avait le respect de ses hommes et ceux-ci lui obéissaient aux doigts et à l'œil.

Draco supposait que Bill Weasley devait être un bon guerrier même s'il n'avait pas encore pu le voir à l'œuvre. Néanmoins il était un guide très agaçant, voulant à tout prix apprendre des choses aux jeunes princes et s'adressant à lui comme à un enfant.

« C'est la moisson mon prince. Nos paysans sèment en Hiver, er récoltent en Été. C'est un dur labeur. Avec le blé nous faisons de la farine et cela grâce aux moulins à vents devant lequel nous sommes passés dans la matinée… »

Bill continua à s'égosiller joyeusement, ne se rendant pas comte que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait déjà plus, contrarié. Par contre Gregory posa une tonne de question, surtout sur la confection du pain et relata les différences entre le pain de Serpentard et celui du peuple Civilisé.

Ils se mirent à parler alors nourritures et alcool, Vincent rejoint la conversation ainsi que des chevaliers dans un débats animés.

L'estomac de Draco gronda. Ses imbéciles lui avaient donné faim. Il sortit d'une sacoche accroché à la selle, une brioche (Bill lui en avait acheté dans un village et oui, c'était en effet très bon) qu'il dépiauta pour la manger sans enlever le voile cachant son visage. C'était un coup de main à prendre.

Ils devaient arrivés aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il était vraiment curieux de voir le château de Poudlard et Prés-Au-Lard.

En fait il avait surtout hâte de retourner à Serpentard, même si ce n'était pas avant de long mois. Ce pays était trop différent du sien, trop déconcertant.

« Vous devrez goûter les _looms,_ c'est une sorte de petite boule pâte à base de miel. Cela fond dans la bouche et répand un doux parfum d'oranger dans le palais. Nous les servons avec le thé. » Narra Gregory avec de grands gestes enthousiasmes.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. Ils parlaient pâtisserie ! Gregory Goyle, un guerrier redoutable de serpentard, légendaire pour avoir tué d'un coup de poing un ours des montagnes, un être peu loquace et ombrageux, discutait petit gâteau et recettes comme il réciterait un poème !

Bill Weasley avait cet effet. Devant lui, les langues se déliaient, l'humeur de son entourage remontait. Il possédait le don de mettre les personnes les plus méfiantes en confiance.

Soupçonneux Draco plissa les yeux, et observa le rouquin. La magie du Peuple Civilisé différait de la leur. Il était bien possible que se soit en effet un pouvoir de ce chevalier. Une sorte de don de diplomatie faisant de lui un redoutable négociateur.

Conscient d'être observé Bill releva la tête et fit un clin d'œil à l'adolescent qui se rembrunit.

_Fichu et stupide Griffondor. _(Bill était d'originaire de ce duché)

Laissant plusieurs chevaliers et les deux serpentards en plein débat sur les meilleurs gâteaux, Bill avança sa monture au niveau de celle de Draco.

« Fatigué mon prince ? Avez-vous hâte d'arriver ? Le château de Poudlard est considéré comme la construction la plus magnifique de notre pays. J'espère que pendant cette année vous arriverez à la considérer comme votre seconde demeure. »

Draco ne put contenir un ricanement sarcastique. Bill ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire il rit à son tour.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais la cause de Godric et de vos parents sont justes. Cependant je dois vous prévenir que vous rencontrez de nombreux ennemis. »

« Vraiment ? » Se moqua Draco. Bill le prenait-il pour un simplet ? Comme s'il n'était pas conscient de ce fait.

« Mes parents sont deux magiciens. Ma mère une botanistes et mon père un Diplomate, et ils ont eu 7enfants détendeurs du dons. » Continua Bill Weasley comme s'il n'avait pas entendue la raillerie. « Cependant, nous ne sommes pas noble, et les nobles prennent comme une insulte que la magie choisissent des élus parmi _ les gueux_. Quand je suis rentrée à l'académie royale afin de devenir chevalier, car ma magie m'en donnait le droit, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'on me rappelle ma place. J'ai dû me battre deux fois plus qu'un fils de baron pour faire mes preuves. »

Draco fut déconcerté. Dans leur civilisation chaque métier, position est importante. Si une tribu à besoin de ses guerriers pour la défendre contre ses ennemis, les bêtes sauvages et ramener de la viande, ils ne sont rien sans ceux restant pour s'occuper des chevaux, ceux allant chercher des herbes et des fruits, ceux fabriquant les armes, ceux montant les tentes, ceux réparant les roues des charrettes… Un roi n'est roi que parce que le peuple le veut bien. Ils forment un tout où la fonction de chacun est nécessaire. Les hommes et les femmes de Serpentards sont fiers de ce qu'ils font et de ce qu'ils sont.

_Ils méprisent des hommes de leurs propres peuples… alors qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent penser des étrangers et surtout ceux d'un pays rivaux depuis des siècles. _Songea le prince comprenant où le chevalier voulait en venir.

« Godric voulait que je vous fasse passer ce message: ne prenez pas ombrage du comportement qu'auront certains de ces nobles et mêmes des citadins. Il faut voir plus loin, nous sommes aux prémices d'une alliance et il ne faut pas oublier que pour encore beaucoup nos deux pays restent ennemis. Vous trouverez en plus des personnes qui se sont enrichis grâce à ces conflits et qui voient la paix comme un désavantage à leur développement. Nous sommes cette fois-ci en guerre contre ces gens et c'est une guerre silencieuse, faites de bassesses, réclamant des réponses aussi retorses et invisibles si nous voulons faire évoluer les choses. Il vous demande d'être patient, de prouver votre valeur. Vous trouverez aussi beaucoup d'alliés, et je vous pris à ce sujet de me faire, au moins un peu, confiance. Je suis votre protecteur et votre premier guide mon seigneur. Je serais aussi loyal à vous que je le suis au prince Godric. »

Le visage du roux était serein mais ses yeux brillaient. Il croyait en ce qu'il disait, Draco ne douta pas de sa sincérité.

_Un homme de conviction, mais je ne dois pas oublier que sa loyauté est avant tout à Godric._

« Je comprends chevalier Weasley. Je ferais mon devoir. » Il allait continuer mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge :

Devant lui s'étendait un lac immense avec à son centre une île où le château de Poudlard surélevé était entouré de bâtiments plus petits, formant un village gigantesque. Si les bâtiments fait de grosses pierres taillées en des formes rectangulaires valait le coup d'œil, le château était incroyable. Une bâtisse énorme, couleur bleue nuit, avec des tours comme des flèches visant le ciel.

Bill et les chevaliers regardèrent avec une certaine fierté les réactions des trois serpentards.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard mon prince. »

**à suivre …**

_**Dans la partie 2, se sera surtout avec Harry ! Il prendra enfin sa place de personnage principal (c'est quand même lui le héro non mais). Donc, nos deux chouchous se rencontrent… À votre avis, comment vont-ils réagir l'un à l'autre ? (hinhin rire sadique)**_

_**Petite note sur Pétunia. Elle aime son neveu, néanmoins c'est une femme ambitieuse prête à tout. A ses yeux, épouser un serpentard, même prince équivaut à s'unir à un chien. Vous imaginez donc comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait les fiançailles conclues par James et Lucius… ? La question est plutôt quand va-t-elle le découvrir ? **_

_**Vous en saurez plus aussi dans la partie 2 sur la relation Remus VS Pétunia.**_

_**Bon le chapitre de Blood&Chocolate est écris, mais je dois encore relire vos reviews et je fais toujours plusieurs relecture avant d'updater un chapitre (oui, oui il reste toujours des fautes, je suis trop une quiche. Snif snif) **_

_**Je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'ai vu qu'on pouvait directement vous répondre grâce au site, donc à ceux qui ont un compte j'essaierez de vous envoyez un mess personnalisé, pour les anonymes il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Là, j'ai sauté les RARs mais c'est parce que quand on a 1 an de retard, on update à point c'est tout.**_

_**Prêt, REVIEW !**_

_**Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bisous**_


End file.
